Genoa City Tales-Tales of Love, Lessons, and Life
by Fan Of Good TV Shows
Summary: A general fan fic that will feature stories for several characters on the show. It will mention some things that have recently happened on show. Some storylines will include stories/romances for characters like Summer, Ana, Theo, Lola & Rey dealing with a big & unsettling things about their family, Devon's life changing after he takes a business trip w/Adam & Connor Some OC's
1. Birthday Bummers Part I

**Birthday Bummers-Part I**

"That cake looks yummy." Tessa remarks looking down at the cake in Mariah's hand and smiling.

"It's from one of the best bakeries in the city." Mariah informs her. "And Lola's favorite flavor, vanilla bean."

"That cake is beautiful decorated, and I can't wait to take a bite." Tessa says smiling. "I love birthday parties." She confesses.

"They weren't always my favorite thing in the past, but I have grown to like them as well." Mariah replies. She looks at Tessa and smiles. "It's become a nice event to celebrate with people that you love, and I've softened my stance on them." The two women smile at each other.

"I want one like this for my birthday." Tessa requests. "Except, I want lemon butter cream frosting."

"I can arrange that." Mariah promises her.

"So, everything else is set up for Lola's party?" Tessa inquires.

"Just about." Mariah replies. "We just have to get this cake inside and put out the rest of the food." Mariah looks down at the cake again. "And we should be good to go."

"Kyle will be showing up shortly to finish helping us. And then Rey will show up with Lola." Mariah informs her.

"And we can get this quaint birthday gathering underway." Tessa finishes, with a big smile spreading across her face. It is then replaced by a thoughtful look. "I'm surprised Lola didn't want a bigger gathering."

Mariah shrugs. "She said with everything being so busy at the restaurant and Kyle's new job as CEO, she just wanted a small gathering with her family and friends." Mariah looks at Tessa.

"Celeste said she had something to do and will be showing up in a little bit and Arturo couldn't make it." Mariah tells Tessa. "You know, because he's with Mia who is getting closer to her due date. And Abby has something going on as well."

"So, it's just me, you, Kyle, Rey, Celeste and Lola." Tessa states.

"That's right." Mariah confirms. "Hey, can you hold this for a moment?" She asks. She carefully hands the cake to Tessa. "I have to get the key for the apartment." Mariah reaches into the purse and gets the key. She puts it in the lock and opens the apartment. Her and Tessa step inside and are surprised at what they see.

"_What the_…." Mariah comments shocked at the sight.

"_Uhh_….." Tessa says shocked as well. The two women look at each other stunned and then back to the sight on the couch.

Theo pulls away from kissing the women on the couch. They were being intimate with each other and he was surprised to hear the young women's voices.

"Uhh… what's up guys?" He says looking at them a bit sheepish.

The woman eyes grow wide as she sees them.

"Uh…. Girls…" She says. She clutches the blanket to her naked body. "Uhhh…."

"_Celeste_?" Mariah asks stunned. She couldn't believe that her and Tessa has walked in on Celeste and Theo being intimate with each other.

"Girls it's not uh… it's not… what it is…" Celeste scrounges to find the words to say. She was mortified that someone had walked in on her and Theo. Let alone close friends of her daughter and son-in-law.

Theo rubs his hand over his face quiet for a moment. He then gives them a devilish smile. "It is what it looks like." He confirms.

Tessa makes a face. "Oh…." She wasn't sure of what to say.

Mariah shakes her head in dismay. "Theo you and Celeste?" She asks. "Since when…?" She questions. "Does Lola and Kyle know?" She finds herself asking in spite of herself.

Theo shakes his head. "No, they don't." He tells her. "Look Celeste and I…. You know we are two consenting adults." He says firmly. "And we are not doing anything wrong." He states strongly.

"Uh… you're doing something on Kyle and Lola's couch, that I don't think that either one of them would be happy about." Mariah responds admonishing him. She gestures towards them with her hands. "I don't think that either one of them would be happy to know you two were doing _this_…"

Tessa frowns and then looks at Mariah. "Mariah, uh... maybe we should…"

Mariah shakes her head. "We came to set this party up for our friends, and here Theo is… having a quick romp right before Lola's party in her own home." Mariah gives Theo a disapproving look.

"You really have some nerve considering what you did to Kyle, and even Phyllis and Snowflake." She puts her hands on her hips. "None of them want anything to do with you and this is what you resort to…"

"Now wait a minute..." Theo protests.

Celeste holds up her a hand. "Okay, I know this is a really awkward situation…" She observes a bit ashamed of being caught and of her actions. "But I… well…" She looks at Theo. "I think we should get dressed." She then looks at Tessa and Mariah. "Can we have some privacy for that."

Tessa nods, wanting to prevent things from spiraling even further out of control. "Uh… Of course." She says. She looks down at the cake. "We were just bringing the cake here, for Lola's party." She informs them. She then gives them a look. "You know that will be happening shortly this evening." She reminds them.

Celeste puts a hand on her faces and closes her eyes sighing deeply. "That's right." She says. "That dinner is tonight."

"Were the gifts laying on the table over there and the trays of food not enough warning sign, that we were celebrating your daughter's birthday tonight?" Mariah asks sarcastically. She gives Celeste a quizzical look. "All of this was for your daughter and now…"

Tessa balances the cake in one hand and then puts her hand on Mariah's shoulder. "And now uh, we are going to step out for a moment, to let Theo and Celeste gather themselves and then we will finish setting up for the party." She gives Mariah a look, that was asking her not to make things this situation even more awkward.

Mariah takes a breath and sighs. "Okay we will step out for a few minutes." She tells Celeste and Theo. "But after that, we have to finish setting up for this party." Her and Tessa look at each other and then step aside, still a bit shaken by what they had walked in on.

"Oh, my gosh." Mariah says as she looks at Tessa once they step outside the apartment. "What on earth…"

"I know..." Tessa says shaking her head in disbelief. She shrugs. "I can't believe that either. I wouldn't have thought that Theo was even Celeste's type."

Mariah crosses her arms frowning. "Theo is such a dog." She states disgusted. "I mean how could he hook up with Celeste, Lola's own mother?" She questions upset. She then shakes her fingers. "You know what this must be another plan of his to try and ruin Kyle's life. He won't stop until he hurts Kyle in any way, he can…."

Tessa sighs. "Well I don't know but… today is Lola's birthday." She states. "And we need to try and make it a happy one for her." She thinks for a moment and then continues. "You know this is the first birthday that her and Kyle will celebrate since they got married. And…." Tessa's eyes widen for a moment. "It should be a special moment for them…" Tessa looks at the front door. "Not cluttered by whatever… _that_ was in there." She says.

Mariah puts her hand on her face thinking. "They are going to be so upset once they find out about Celeste and Theo." She predicts.

"Yeah… but…" A thoughtful look comes across Tessa's face.

"But what… Tessa?" Mariah asks curiously.

"Like Theo said they are two consenting adults." She reminds Mariah. She shrugs.

"Yes, but that in there was a _disaster_." Mariah comments knowingly. She then makes a gesture with her hands. "That is something that is going to hurt a lot of people." She predicts knowingly.

"They seemed to be enjoying themselves to me." Tessa remarks a bit amused.

"This isn't funny, Tessa." Mariah says.

Tessa tries not to smile. "Of course, it isn't…"

Mariah looks at her again. "_Tessa…_"

Just then Kyle walks up to the front door to the women's surprise.

They both look surprised and becomes a bit worried once they see him.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Mariah asks.

Kyle gives her an amused look. "I live here, remember." He tells her. He looks down at the cake in Tessa's hand. "I'm glad to see you guys picked up the cake." He comments appreciatively. He looks at both of them and smiles.

"You guys are such a godsend." He tells them. "I've been working long hours at the office and I appreciate you two stepping up and helping me get this party together for Lola." He expresses gratefully. "I don't know if I could have gotten things together without you."

"Well, of course." Tessa says to him warmly. "That's what we are here for."

"Right." Mariah says glancing at her and then giving Kyle a nervous look. "That's what we are here for as your friends, to look out for you and um… help you." She adds.

"I'm grateful for you two. And Lola will happy to spend her birthday with you… However..." He gives them both a curious look. "What are you two doing standing out here?" He asks. "Did you guys just get here?" He questions." He looks at Mariah. "You got the key right?"

Mariah nods. "Uh…yeah and we got here not too long before you did." She informs him. She gestures towards him. "And actually, you're early." She comments trying to stall him.

Kyle makes a face and nods. "Yes, I am, but I told you I might be remember." He reminds her. "I've been swamped at the office, but I was able to wrap some things up so I could get off a bit early." He sighs. "I been so busy at the office, I just wanted to make some extra time for my wife's birthday."

"And that's important, making time for the person that you love." Mariah replies. She glances at Tessa and Tessa gives her a smile and then a nervous look comes across her face. Both women were trying to think of what they could do to stall Kyle from going into the apartment and were concerned about what he would think once he found Theo and Celeste in there. Kyle was not on good terms with Theo and he would question why he was in the apartment. Mariah and Tessa didn't want things to escalate badly between Kyle and Theo again. Especially on Lola's birthday.

"Yes, it is…" Kyle admits smiling. "So, let's all go inside." He suggests. "You have the key?" He asks Mariah. Mariah looks down at the key in her hand. "Uh...yeah."

"You want to open up the apartment. Or should I do it?" We don't have to fight over it." Kyle jokes.

"Well…I don't think we should go in there." Mariah blurts out.

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "Why not?" He asks.

"Because uh…." Mariah desperately thinks of something to say.

Kyle looks at the apartment again and notices some lights are on in the home.

"That's funny." He comments. "We turned out the lights before we left this morning." He makes a face. "Is someone already in there?" He asks.

Mariah shrugs. "I don't know, maybe you didn't turn off all the lights." She muses awkwardly. She glances at Tessa again and Tessa makes a face and tries to come up with a way to stall Kyle.

"Hmmm, could Sharon be in there." Kyle wonders. "We have had some problems with some things not working in the apartment and she said she would look at things." He reports. "Outside of Lola, and me, she's the only other person who would have a key." He rubs his face and thinks.

"Oh, and Celeste, who insisted we give her a copy." Kyle shrugs again. "Maybe she's in there." He looks at Mariah again. "Let's go inside."

Mariah sighs. She knew there wasn't much she could do to continue to stall Kyle. She hoped that Theo and Celeste were dressed by now and that they could come up with an explanation to explain why Theo was in the apartment.

After sharing another nervous look with Tessa, Mariah hands over the key to Kyle. He takes it and opens the door. The two women eyes widen as he steps inside, and they follow him.

"What the…" Kyle says as he sees Theo pull Celeste into a kiss. Theo and Celeste had gotten dressed, but he had reached out to grab her to kiss her, after he had teased her about being caught by Mariah and Tessa. Celeste had tried to resist him at first but ended up giving into his kiss.

Mariah and Tessa's eyes widen when they see Kyle's expression after he catches Theo kissing his mother-in-law.

"_No shame_." Mariah mutters.

Kyle steps further into the room and glares at Theo. "Theo what are you doing?" He asks angrily, surprised and upset at seeing them. He glances at Celeste. "Celeste…" He gives her a surprised and quizzical look. "Is he bothering you?" He asks. He then glares at Theo again. "Did he push himself on you?" Celeste steps away from Theo, once again embarrassed that she had gotten caught up again with him.

"Oh, Kyle…I…" She stammers unsure of what to say.

Kyle shoves Theo and then grabs him. "I can't believe you. You sleazy SOB." He says roughing him up. "Now you're pushing up on my mother-in-law." He accuses angrily. He lets Theo go and shoves him back hard. "It isn't enough that you tried to ruin my life? Now you are trying to push up on my mother-in-law!" Kyle bellows. He moves forward and grabs Theo again. "But you are not going to get away with this."

"Man, get off of me." Theo says pushing and trying to get away from him. The two men scuffle.

"Boys, stop!" Celeste orders as Mariah and Tessa look on worriedly.

"Kyle… hey calm down!" Mariah cautions him. She steps closer to him and puts her hand on his arm trying to calm him. Tessa goes and quickly sets the cake on the kitchen counter and attempts to calm Kyle and Theo.

"Yeah, guys let's not do this right now." She advises. "It's Lola's birthday remember."

"No!" Kyle exclaims angrily. "I have had enough." He glares at Theo again and then at Celeste. "He's gone way too far now. He's trying to push himself on my mother in law." He looks at Celeste remorsefully. "I'm sorry for this jerk's actions." He apologizes. "He just can't keep his hands to himself."

Theo rolls his eyes. "So, you're putting all the blame on me." He asks. "Dude, it was consensual." He informs Kyle. "What has happened between me and Celeste is totally consensual." He glances at Celeste. "Tell him." He compels her.

"What?" Kyle asks incredulously. He looks at Celeste again. "No way is that true." He states in disbelief.

Celeste sighs and closes her eyes for a moment, trying to gather herself. She takes another deep breath and decides to be honest.

"It's true." She admits. "What has happened between Theo and me was something we both had a role in."

"What?" Kyle asks.

"It's true buddy." Theo tells him in a smug tone. "You know some women just can't resist my charm; you know that from our time in New York." Theo reminds him.

"But Celeste she's way out of your league…" Kyle tells him. "She is a classy sophisticated and mature woman…"

Theo grins. "Apparently not." He counters. He glances at Celeste and grins wider.

"Theo…" Celeste warns him.

"Okay…" Kyle says trying to make sense of things. "So, she let you kiss her one time…"

Theo makes a face. "It was more than just kissing dude."

Kyle frowns. "Uhhh…"

"Yup more than kissing." Theo repeats. He then looks at Mariah and Tessa and smiles. "Ask your gal pals over there, they walked in on the more than, right before you came here." He laughs. "We asked them to step out so we could make ourselves decent."

Kyle's eyes widen and he looks at Mariah and Tessa. He lets go of Theo. "Is this true?" He asks his friends.

Mariah sighs and gives an apologetic look. "Yeah…"

Kyle puts his hand on his head, disturbed to learn the truth. "And that's why you tried to stall me from coming into the apartment." He realizes.

"We were trying to protect you." Mariah tells him. "We didn't think that Theo and Celeste would be kissing." She shrugs. "We thought…"

"You thought we would hide stuff." Theo fills in. "But no. I don't get down like that." He states emphatically. "I like to bring things into the open." He smiles again. "Keeping secrets never ends well." He looks at Kyle. "As my old friend here knows." He then looks at Celeste.

"You see people need to be themselves." He says smiling at her. "They have to be honest about who they are, what they want and what they need." He states knowingly. "And sometimes people they just need a little something, something to make them feel better."

"_Ewww_…" Mariah says.

"Oh, get real." Theo tells her. "We haven't worked together for very long, but you know I'm right." He tells her. "Especially about being true to who you are and what you want." He looks at her and Tessa. "Both of you ladies know that." He then looks at Kyle. "And you should know that too, Kyle." He remarks.

"But why must you be so _sleazy_?" Mariah questions.

"To you I'm sleazy, but to other people I am not." Theo retorts. "Some people find me charming."

"Like my mother-in-law." Kyle says glancing at Celeste and then looking at Theo in disgust.

"You said it not me." Theo replies.

Kyle cringes. "I don't even know what to say…."

Celeste steps forward. "You just need to calm down. Everyone just needs to calm down." She advises.

"How long has this been going on?" Kyle questions. He closes his eyes for a moment and shakes his head. "I mean I don't want to know graphic details, but how long have you two been a thing…"

Celeste looks at him and sighs again. "Kyle…

"Actually, tonight was the first time." Theo confesses to him. "We have talked before and I think established a connection." He informs him.

"_Theo_..." Celeste says embarrassed.

Theo looks at her and shrugs. "He asked and I told the truth." Theo reaches out and then lightly pats Kyle on the shoulder. "I'm sorry we got it on, on your couch, I didn't intend for that to happen. But Celeste was upset, and one thing led to another." He shakes his head and smiles. "I would have rather taken her back to my suite at the GCAC. My bed there is so cozy, and I think she would…" He stops after Kyle snatches him up again.

"Enough!" Kyle exclaims angrily. "You're not going to talk about her like that, especially not in my home." He glances at Celeste again and then back to Theo. "I'm going to do something; I should have done a while back ago." Kyle states. "I'm going to pound you into sand."

"Bring it on…brother." Theo pushes him. Kyle grabs him hard and reaches to out to punch him, but then hears a couple of more familiar voices.

"Kyle what is going on here?!" Lola asks concerned.

"Hey, Hey!" Rey says. They enter the apartment and Rey grabs Kyle and pulls him away from Theo.

"What's going on you two?" Rey questions.

"Oh, my gosh, this is getting out of control." Celeste says remorseful. She puts her hands on her face.

Rey glances at her curiously and looks back at Kyle and Theo. "Whatever is going on, you two need to calm down. This is Lola's birthday." He reminds them. "And we were supposed to be gathering for a relaxing dinner and celebration. Yet you two are here fighting again."

"He deserves to be pounded." Kyle claims looking at Rey again. "He's gone too far again." Kyle reports to him. "And this time with Celeste." Kyle blurts out.

"With Mom?" Rey asks. He looks over at his mother again. "Mom what is he talking about?" He questions.

Celeste sighs. "Oh, honey uh…."

"What he does mean Mom?" Lola presses. She too wondered what Theo meant, and a sinking feeling hit her stomach.

"Are you going to tell them?" Kyle asks glaring at Theo.

"What me and Celeste do is really only our concern." Theo states.

"Not if you are using her to try and hurt me again." Kyle replies. "And I won't let you use her. Especially not like that."

"Use her, how is he using you Mom?" Lola questions looking to Celeste for answers.

"Okay, everyone just stop!" Celeste yells. She holds up her hands. "Just stop!"

"This is all, this is just a mess." She takes a deep breath. She then looks at Theo. "You need to leave." She tells him.

Theo frowns. "What?"

Celeste nods. "You heard me, you have to go, I need to talk to my family." She gives him a serious look. "And you can't be here when I do that, especially not when my son in law wants to pound your face in."

"But Celeste…" Theo protests.

"_Go_, Theo." She orders. "Go, we'll talk later."

Theo rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He gives her a long look. "Okay, if that's what you want." He then starts to walk away. He turns back to look at Celeste.

"But remember, I don't judge you, Celeste." He reminds her. He then looks around at everyone else in the room. "But everyone else here will." He then leaves.

After he goes Mariah and Tessa look at each other and come to a realization.

"Well, uh... I guess we will step out for a bit." Mariah says. "Since you guys have some stuff to talk about."

Tessa nods in agreement. "Yeah, we'll take a drive or something. I actually have some new music I wanted Mariah to listen to and get her feedback on."

"We can come back later or whenever." Mariah offers. "Whenever you guys are done talking."

"But if we don't come back tonight save me some of that cake." Tessa asks jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Tessa and her cake…" Mariah comments laughing nervously. She could sense how thick the tension and confusion was in the room.

"You know I love it." Tessa admits laughing.

"See you later guys, call us." Mariah says looking at Kyle.

"Will do." Kyle promises her. The young women look at each other and exit the apartment, wondering what type of drama would happen after they left.

After they leave Lola crosses her arms and looks at Celeste.

"So, what's going on Mom?" She asks.

Celeste looks at her, Rey and Kyle and sighs deeply. She didn't want to tell them the truth about what was going on in her life, but she decided it might be best. She gestures towards the couch.

"Let's sit down." She tells them and they all sit down anxious to hear what she had to say.


	2. Birthday Bummers Part II

**Birthday Bummers-Part II**

"What's this about?" Lola asks again. A very worried expression is plastered across her face. She looks at Kyle who looks very upset.

"What is it?" She asks again glancing at her husband. "Kyle your face, you look so upset."

"Yes, what is it?" Rey asks stoically bracing himself for some news that he really didn't want to hear. He had a feeling what it might could be and it churned his stomach a bit. Though, he knew his mother was a grown woman and could make her own decisions, no matter how much he might not like them.

"Okay…" Celeste begins. She sighs and thinks about the best way to tell them.

"Well, I... well tonight…." She closes her eyes again. "I didn't intend for what happened with me and Theo to happen tonight." She admits.

"But it did." Kyle interjects. He sighs and looks down for a moment thinking.

"Look, usually like I have said before that I am adult, and my personal life is my personal life."

"Though you always like to keep abreast of your adults' children's personal lives." Rey reminds her.

Celeste nods. "Yes, I do." She admits honestly. "But you guys know that I don't really like to get into details about me…" She looks down at her lap and frowns. "But I guess I have no choice tonight since Kyle and also Mariah and Tessa caught me and Theo."

"Caught you doing what?" Lola probes.

Celeste sighs again. "We… we had a close moment tonight." She begins to explain. "We uhhh…were intimate."

Rey closes his eyes for a moment after she makes that admission.

"Intimate Mom?" Lola repeats frowning. "What?" She asks in disbelief.

"And that is what Mariah and Tessa walked in on at first." Celeste explains. "And then Kyle saw us kissing and well the chaos that came from that…" She points at her children. "Is what you two walked in on."

Lola makes a face. "Ewww…" She then gives her mother a look. "I mean no offense Mama, but Theo, he's so sleazy."

Rey rolls his eyes. "He's a creep and he's trying to take advantage of our mother."

"No, he didn't take advantage of me." Celeste defends Theo. "I just… well I don't want to get into graphic details, one thing led to another."

Lola shivers. "Ughhh…." She was disturbed to learn that her mother had slept with Theo.

"Were you upset?" Rey questions Celeste. "And that's why what happened with Theo happened?"

Celeste nods. "I was, but guys I still made the choice to do that and that's that." She holds up her hands. "And I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"I hope this doesn't become a thing." Rey expresses disappointed to hear about her and Theo.

"It was a moment of weakness." Celeste admits. "Theo is..., well's he's really not my type anyway."

"You love smooth talkers." Lola reminds her. She gives her mother a knowing look. "Like Adrian."

"Ugghh…" Celeste cringes when Lola brings up her husband's name. "Don't bring that man's name up in my presence." She states getting upset.

Rey frowns. "What did he do this time?" He questions her. "He's the reason that drove you to sleeping with Theo?" He guesses. "Mom, we told you to stay away from him."

"And you promised you would." Lola adds. "You promised when you left to go back to Miami after my wedding, that you would stay away from that man." She looks at her mother closely and then rolls her eyes. "But you didn't. You got sucked back into his web."

Celeste puts her hand on her face. "He needed some more money…" She begins.

"And you gave it to him?" Rey questions. "You need to stop giving him money."

"Yes, I gave it to him, because he's been out of work lately. And I didn't want the father of my children on the street. And I knew you guys wouldn't approve of him moving back in with me…" She sighs and looks at them, with a sad look on her face.

"And he blew the money on something useless…" Rey guesses.

Celeste shakes her head. "I found out he gave it to his mistress…" She then makes a face. "Or simply another woman, since me and him really haven't had much of a marriage in a long while now." She states. "He really hasn't felt like my husband in a long time."

"Though, you did try and get back together before I got married." Lola states in a matter of fact manner.

"We did, but it failed. And this last time around, I wasn't trying to get back together with him." She informs them. She holds up her hand. "I promise, guys I really wasn't, I just thought he needed help."

"Yet he used you again and took your money and gave it to some other woman." Rey makes a fist with his hand. "That scoundrel."

Lola reaches out and grabs her mother's hand. "And that's why you ended up with Theo." She gives her mother a sympathetic look. "You know I don't like that it happened, but I understand why you would be hurt." She remarks, trying to empathize with her mother.

"Yes, that hurt me, but it was more than that. I also found out…" Celeste stops herself and closes her eyes. She thinks about the big confrontation that she had with Adrian, after she found out he was giving her money to another woman. That confrontation had gotten ugly and resulted in her accusing Adrian of never really caring about her and his family. And trying to use her. It had also led him to reveal a big confession. A confession about something he claimed he had just learned but rocked her, a confession that she believed would have a big impact on her children.

"What else did you find out?" Lola questions. Celeste looks at her and Rey debating whether to tell them.

"You know, you would have to talk to your father." She tells them. "That is his secret to tell." She says looking at them.

"Why can't you tell us?" Rey questions. "And I don't want to talk to him." He states angrily. "I don't want to even see him again after how he hurt you again, when you were just trying to help his sorry behind."

"He really should be one to tell you guys." Celeste insists. "You need to hear it coming from him."

Lola and Rey glance at each other concerned. Lola looks at Kyle and reaches and grabs his hand. Kyle gives her a supportive look.

"Is he sick?" Lola guesses. "Is that what it is?" She asks.

Celeste shakes her head. "No, he's not sick." She assures them.

"Did he do something that might land him some prison time?" Rey speculates. He pulls out his phone and looks at it. "If so, I have a lot of law enforcement contacts, maybe I can find out something about that."

Celeste shakes her head. "No, he didn't do anything illegal."

"Then what is it?" Lola asks. "Tell us." She looks at Rey again. "It affects us right?"

Celeste nods. "Yes, it does affect you two and Arturo, and our family, but… you need to talk to your father." She repeats.

"I don't want to talk to him." Lola says. "I want you to tell us the truth."

Rey looks at his sister in agreement. "I agree, tells us, what is it Mom." He pushes.

Celeste closes her eyes. "Guys don't push me on this…" She warns.

"It sounds like we deserve to know the truth." Rey says. "And I think you might be the best person to tell us. We can trust you. Unlike Adrian who will put goodness knows whatever spin on it." He remarks.

"Rey's right. Tell us." Lola agrees. "Tell us."

"Come on…" Rey pushes.

Celeste find herself getting more upset about the thought of Adrian's admission. She closes her eyes while her children continue to push for the truth and opens them and finally blurts it out.

"Okay! Okay!" She exclaims. "If you want the truth, here goes…your father has another child out there." Her eyes widen after she reveals this information and then she immediately regrets telling her kids. Especially under the circumstances.

"What?" Rey questions, a bit surprised. "Another child?" He then grows quiet for a moment. "With who?" He questions getting angrier. "With this current mistress?" He asks.

Celeste shakes her head. "No, not with her, with someone else."

Rey slaps his hands on his legs in frustration. "Of course, he has multiple mistresses. He had a mistress when we were younger. Which is why you threw him out after Lola was born." He looks at his mother with a disgusted look on his face. "You know our father had a hard time being faithful to you, but the least he could have done was be more responsible and not bring yet another child into this world." He shakes his head in disgust.

Meanwhile, Lola is trying to process what Celeste had told her. She was stunned by the news. She knew her father was a cheater, but she hadn't really thought about the possibility of him having another child out there. She had figured since he didn't want to be a father to her and her brothers that he would take measures not to have any more children. Hearing this news from Celeste stunned her and felt like a punch to the stomach.

"Lola, sweetie…" Kyle says squeezing her hand. His wife looked upset and he was trying to figure out how to comfort her after learning this upsetting news.

Lola turns to look at him, her expression filled with disbelief. "_Another child_." She says. She shakes her head. "I mean I always thought he didn't want any more kids." She then turns to her brother. "He didn't even want the kids he already had." Kyle squeezes her hand again. He looks at Celeste.

"This is a lot to take in." He tells her.

Celeste nods. "I know and now I wish I hadn't told you guys this news." She looks at her children apologetically. "I'm sorry, guys." She tells them. "I'm sorry you had to hear this on your birthday Lola. And I'm sorry you found out about me and Theo, the way you did."

Rey clinches his fist again, still very angry about the news of his father. "You know who should be sorry?"He asks angrily. "Adrian!" He exclaims upset. "He is the one who should be apologizing for betraying you and his family in this way." He looks down at his phone again for a moment and frowns. "You know I have a mind to find him and…"

"No, Rey don't." His mother advises him. "That will only make things worse."

"How old is this child?" Lola questions after the news had finally started to settle in more. "_Where_ is this child? Are they really young or…?" She looks at Rey. "We have another sibling out there."

Celeste shrugs. "I wish I could give you those answers." She tells her children and Kyle. "But I can't. I just know that Adrian said he found a letter from a woman telling him he had a child with her. And that he did some investigating and after he talked to the woman's brother, he discovered it was the truth." Celeste reveals to them. "I didn't even ask who her name was, because I was so upset with him." She admits regretfully.

"I yelled at him and then stormed out." Celeste confesses. "The news of him giving the money I gave him to another mistress and then finding out about this other child, it was too much. And I had to remove myself from that situation." Celeste makes a gesture with her hands. "I wanted to throw stuff at him. I wanted to even slap him." She confesses. "But I stormed out, before I could get more answers from him." She sighs. "I should have stayed and demanded the whole truth."

"This is not on you." Rey assures her. "This is on Adrian. He's out here hurting people left and right." He shakes his head again. "Man, if I see him again…" He warns.

"I don't know when you may see him again." Celeste admits. "I told him to stay away from me. And he thinks I have been trying to turn you guys against him."

"We turned against him, because of the way he acts." Rey claims angrily. "He has no right blaming that on you."

Celeste nods. "Maybe so but that's how he feels sweetheart."

"Well, he's going to feel a lot more once I talk to him." Rey looks down at his phone. "I can't believe this." He expresses angrily. "You know what, yes I can he keeps finding ways to disappoint our family."

"I wonder if the other child knows about him?" Lola ponders.

"I don't know." Celeste says. She then looks at her family. "Like I said, I'm sorry you guys had to hear this information on today of all day's but…" She pauses and becomes thoughtful. "We still should celebrate your birthday. We have this lovely cake…" Celeste says looking over to the kitchen counter.

"And all of this food, we have for you." She says to Lola and puts a smile on her face. "We can't let this drama ruin your birthday." She then looks at Kyle and smiles. "It's your first birthday with your husband, we should celebrate." She gets up and heads over to the kitchen. "And we should call Tessa and Mariah to come and join us again." She looks down at the counter, thoughtful. "I feel bad about what they walked into. And they are your friends and should celebrate this dinner with us."

Lola looks at Kyle, with an upset look on her face. She was feeling so many different emotions, including anger, confusion, and surprise. She had not expected to be hit with the news of her mother's tryst with Theo, her father using her mother again & learning she had another sibling all in one day. And on her birthday no less. It was lot to take in and she felt a bit overwhelmed. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to think about what to do.

"Lola, what do you say?" Kyle asks. "Do you still want to have this dinner." She looks into his eyes and sees the concern and love there and comes to a decision.

"Yes, let's have this dinner. Preparing and enjoying good food is one of the few things I can rely on and we should do that. We can process and sort out all of this mess with Adrian later." She says trying to put on a brave face.

"Rey…" Celeste says looking over at him.

Rey sighs. "Okay… we can put things on the shelf tonight. Because it's Lola's birthday. But tomorrow, I am looking for answers." He declares firmly.

"Okay, then it's settled. Call your friends to come back." Celeste instructs them. Kyle pulls out his phone and texts Mariah that she and Tessa can come back to the celebration. The two ladies come back and everyone celebrate Lola's dinner together, trying to enjoy themselves. In spite of the events and reveals of the day weighing heavily in many of their minds.


	3. Reservations, Doubts, Advice & admission

** Reservations, Doubts, Advice and A Hurtful Admission-Part I**

Summer sits down at the bar at Society. Tessa comes over to greet her.

"Hey Summer." She says.

"Hi Tessa." Summer greets her. She gives her a curious look. "You are working behind the bar today?" She asks.

"I am. We're actually a little short-handed today and Abby is out, so I am your bartender for lunch today." She says. She smiles at Summer. "What can I get you?"

Summer looks down at the drink's menu. "You know what, I think I should go for something virgin." She makes a face. "I think in light of recent happenings, I should cut back on my drinking."

Tessa nods in understanding. "That's not a bad idea." She agrees. "And we have some good virgin drinks on the menu." She thinks for a moment. "Oh, we have a good virgin mango lime margarita." She tells Summer.

Summer nods. "Sounds good. I'll take it." She puts her hands on the bar and looks at Tessa. "I'm waiting on my mom; we are going to have lunch together today." She tells her.

"How she's doing?" Tessa asks as she begins to make Summer's drink.

"Much better." Summer informs her. "I mean as well as she can be doing after Zoe almost killed her."

Tessa sighs. "I still can't believe that." She states in a bit of disbelief.

"Who knew that annoying girl was so desperate and dangerous." Summer remarks. She shakes her head and then smiles. "But thankfully that mess with her is over now."

"Thanks goodness." Tessa agrees. She finishes Summer's drink and sets it front of her.

Summer smiles. "Thank you." She says. She takes a sip of her drink. Just then Theo walks into the restaurant and heads for a table. Tessa makes a face when she sees him. Summer follows her eyes and sees Theo. She sighs and looks down into her drink. "That's not the only thing that is over with." Summer says aloud thinking.

Tessa gives her a look. "So, you ended things with Theo?" She asks curiously.

Summer nods. "I mean I liked him, but I felt like I had to." She states. "I mean he brought Zoe to town in his plan to try and do whatever it was he was trying to do with Kyle." Summer sighs. "And then she ended up hurting my mom." She gives Tessa look. "My mom and I have had some ups and downs but she's my mom. She's been there for me and I love her." She shrugs. "And Theo's actions helped put her life in jeopardy."

"And the best thing for you was to move on." Tessa finishes.

Summer nods. She glances back at Theo. "I mean I think it was."

"You're still unsure." Tessa questions. "Because…."

"Because I don't know... I care for him." Summer admits. "And he told me he had feelings for me."

"Really?" Tessa asks.

"Yeah, I mean at first we just wanted to have some fun, it wasn't anything too serious." Summer informs her. "But the night Zoe hurt my mother, Theo thought it was me at first." She reveals to Tessa. "And he showed up at the hospital and told me he had feelings for me." Summer thinks back to that night at the hospital.

She makes a face as she thinks about that night. "But I was so worried about my mom and didn't really want to address that." She admits. "And then once I found out that Zoe was the person who was responsible for putting her in the hospital, I was livid." She recalls. "Angry at her but also at Theo for bringing her into our lives." Summer admits. "And that's when I decided to break things off with him, and we've never talked more about his feelings for me or mines for him."

"Maybe it was for the best." Tessa muses.

Summer nods. "Maybe. I mean Theo's fun, but his type of fun can lead to people getting hurt. Or things getting messy."

Tessa wipes down the bar. "You got that right, he's _definitely_ messy." She blurts out thinking about how her and Mariah had caught Theo sleeping with Celeste.

"Yeah, he was always showing up at various events that Kyle was at, trying to cause trouble. Heck, I'm surprised he didn't show up and try and ruin Lola's birthday." Summer muses.

Tessa's eyes widen. Summer notices the strange look on her face. "Wait... He didn't show up to that did he?" She questions.

"Uhh…" Tessa says unsure of what to say.

"He did…" Summer says. "What did he do? I know he wasn't invited."

Tessa nods. "No, he wasn't invited, and it was an unexpected uh… _appearance_."

Summer rests her hands on the bar. "It didn't get too ugly did it?" She asks. "I know that Kyle and Lola were not thrilled to see him there."

Tessa nods. "Oh, it got pretty ugly alright in more ways than ones." She answers kind of cryptically. "But no worries, Kyle got him out of there and hopefully he will finally leave Kyle alone."

Summer makes a face. "I'm glad I wasn't around for whatever happened." She takes another sip of her drink and the two women chat some more, both glancing over at Theo during their conversation. Theo notices them and suspects they are talking about him. He hoped Tessa didn't tell Summer that he had slept with Celeste, but he figured she probably did. He was prepared for Summer confronting him about that. Even though, it happened after they were no longer together.

"Thanks for the drink and the chat." Summer tells Tessa. "It was actually nice having someone to talk to."

"Well, what good is having a substitute bartender if they don't listen to your problems." Tessa tells her. The two women share a smile and then Summer looks down at her phone. She sees a text from her mother. "That's my mom." She states. She reads the text. "She is running late but should be here shortly." Summer looks around the restaurant again. "I guess I could go get a table for us." She remarks.

"You could eat here at the bar, if you wanted." Tessa suggests.

"Yeah, but my mom likes eating at one of the tables." Summer replies. "And I want to give her what she wants, especially since I almost lost her." Tessa nods and Summer leaves the bar and goes sits down in a chair at a table. She sits for a couple of more minutes looking down at her phone again. She looks up and sees Theo standing near her table.

"So, let me have it." Theo states looking down at her.

"Let you have it for what?" Summer asks looking at him.

"I saw you and Tessa with your heads together. I know she told you what happened a couple of days ago before Lola's birthday celebration." Theo remarks.

Summer nods. "I got the gist of it. Sounded like you were trying to cause trouble again." Summer looks down at her phone and then back up at Theo. "But it sounds like Kyle got you out of there."

Theo makes a face. "And you're okay with that?" He questions.

Summer shrugs. "If you want to keep getting in Kyle's face, that's up to you. It's causes nothing but trouble and has proven to even be dangerous, but if you want to keep doing it…" She sighs. "That's up to you, Theo."

"But you're not upset about me and Celeste?" Theo asks. "I mean you're not mad that we hooked up?" He questions a bit surprised. "I mean it was only one time and she decided that nothing would happen between us again." He makes a face thinking for a moment. "Probably because her family made her feel ashamed but…"

"_Whoa_ you hooked up with _Celeste?_" Summer asks a very surprised look coming across her face. "As in _slept_ with her?"

Theo's eyes widen when he realizes that she hadn't known. "Uh… yes, I thought that is what Tessa told you."

Summer frowns. "No… Tessa told me that things got ugly at Kyle and Lola's apartment, but she never told me you slept with Celeste." She informs him. "But you slept with her?" She repeats upset. "Theo!"

"_Ooops_." Theo says. "Uh…"

"I mean… _what_?" Summer expresses upset. "_Why_ would you do that? _How_ could you do that?" She questions him.

"I mean you and I were over with and she was upset about some drama with her husband." Theo states trying to explain things. "Dude cheated on her and something about him having another kid..."

Summer holds up her hand. "Okay…. but whatever drama she was dealing with that isn't a good enough reason for you to sleep with her." She claims annoyed. "I know we weren't together, but of all the people you chose to hook up with…Celeste?" She comments again. "I mean that's like the worst person you could sleep with..." She pauses and frowns. "Well, besides Lola." She states.

"Or your mother." Theo quips.

Summer's eyes widen and she frowns again. She crosses her arms. "Those are the only two people that would have been worse than this, but this is pretty awful." She looks up at him with a hurt and disappointed look in her eyes. "After all I've been through with being cheated on and abandoned by Kyle and you choose to sleep with the mother of the woman, he cheated on me with." She shakes her head and thinks more about his admission along with other things that had happened to her recently.

"The entire Rosales family are a bunch of hypocrites and they get whatever they want." Summer remarks angrily. "They pretend to be nice people, but they really aren't. I mean Celeste told me not too long ago how grateful she was that I saved her daughter's life." Summer pauses for a moment thinking back to her conversation with Celeste. "She even told me she would have a hard time herself doing what I did for a woman who her husband loved. But then she turns around and she sleeps with a man that I…" Summer looks up at Theo.

"You know what... It doesn't matter." She throws her hands up. "The damage is done. And I should be used to this sort of thing by now." Summer says. "Men that claim to care about me, prove otherwise." She shakes her head. "Doesn't matter what type of man I date; they all do the same thing." She sighs. "Men that claim they have become a better person like Kyle used me for my liver and then cheated on me. And then you…" She looks up at Theo again, upset.

"You said we were a good match and even claimed to have feelings for me, after you thought my life was in danger…" She sighs. "And then you turn around and do this."

"After you broke up with me…" Theo says. "You said we shouldn't be together, remember?"

Summer sighs. "Well… I know that I said that Theo… but I was upset about my mom. And she was my main concern that night, surely you understand that."

Theo nods. "I do, but once you said we were through, then I took you at your word and tried to move on..."

"By sleeping with the mother of my ex-husband's mistress." Summer replies. She closes her eyes for a moment. She opens her eyes. "That's how you chose to move on." She remarks tersely.

"Okay…" Theo replies clasping his hands. "What do we do now?"

Summer uses her hands to gestures towards the both of them. "_We_ aren't a _we_ anymore." She tells him harshly. "So, _we_ are not going to do anything." She informs him. "I am going to continue to wait for my mother to arrive and you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before you walked over here and dropped your bomb on me." She states. "You just love to drop bombshells on people don't you." She accuses him.

Theo shakes his head. "Summer I really did think that Tessa told you what she witnessed…"

"You thought wrong and now I want you to leave me alone." She tells him. "Just go back to your table Theo." She orders him.

Theo frowns. "Okay…. I guess I will see you later." He says not liking how things between him and Summer had worsened.

"Yeah, whatever." Summer looks down at her phone ignoring him.

Theo gives her one more glance and goes back over to his table. Once he's gone, Summer takes a deep breath, the truth about what he just told her stinging her. She feels tears welling up in her eyes. She tries to choke them back. She grabs a napkin on the table and wipes her eyes, taking another deep breath. She cared for Theo more than she was willing to admit, and to hear that he had slept with Celeste, even after they had broken up had really hurt her. But this was the story of her life constantly being hurt and let down by men that she cared about. She expected it but it was tiring, so tiring, and she was getting so sick of it. She looks down at her phone again as she continues to wait for Phyllis.

Meanwhile Theo is back at his table waiting for Ana to arrive. They were supposed to meet today and go over some details about his new mentor role for her at LP. Theo knew that Ana was hesitant to work with him, but he did see potential in her, and he did want to help her. Theo may have had a bad reputation when it came to his personal life, but he was very good at what he did professionally, and he felt like he could elevate Ana.

Ana enters the restaurant and sees Theo. She frowns at the sight of him. She really didn't want to work with him, and she was insulted that Devon felt like she needed a mentor. Especially one that seemed to like to party too much and brought trouble with him wherever he went. She had heard about the stuff that happened regarding Zoe and she really didn't want that type of drama in her life. But Devon insisted that Theo was talented and could help elevate her. He told her that she needed to give Theo a chance as her mentor and if things didn't work out between them, he would reevaluate the situation. Ana knew she would have to give it a real try with Theo, much to her dismay. She adjusts her purse strap and heads over to the table to talk with him.

"Hey Ana." Theo greets her with a smile. "I'm glad you showed up to this meeting."

Ana makes a face. "Why wouldn't I show up to this meeting?" She asks a bit annoyed with him already. "I'm a professional and you were hired to work with me, so yes I am going to show up to this meeting."

"Even though you have your reservations." Theo reminds her.

"In spite of them yes, and Devon isn't really giving me much of a choice, so here I am." Ana sits down at the table with him.

"Well regardless of why you are here, I'm glad you're here." Theo tells her. He puts his hands together. "You and I are going to create magic together and before no time you will be a top-notch producer and talent evaluator." He predicts. "I'll help you get to the top, which is where I know you want to be."

Ana raises her eyebrow. "Un-huh." She responds skeptical. "That's if you don't shove me down on trying to make your own way to the top."

Theo touches his chest. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you want power and you like to get your hands in as many cookie jars as possible." Ana responds knowingly. "You are just running around town trying to scoop up job positions left and right."

"What's wrong with having multiple options?" Theo asks her. "And I'm a freelancer, I take work whenever I can get it."

"Right…" Ana replies, still skeptical.

"Anyway, when I am with you my focus is to help you and LP be as successful as possible for Hamilton-Winters." Theo declares. He points at her. "And you will see in due time that I am genuine about this and that I am very good at what I do." He narrows his eyes as he looks at her. "I am very persuasive and usually find a way to accomplish whatever goals I set."

Ana crosses her arms. "Well, that makes two of us." She states emphatically.

Theo leans back a little in his chair and smiles at her. "Well, good. I'm glad we are on the same wavelength then."

"So..." He begins. "Let's talk about some of the new artists that Hamilton-Winters have signed. I want to discuss a bit of their sound and what type of marketing strategies you are interested in doing for them." He informs her. "I know that the way you tried to market Tessa in the past was a bit of contention for you and her." Theo drums his fingers on the table for a moment and looks at Ana.

"And it even caused her to leave the label for a moment..." He states recalling what he had heard.

"Okay, you don't know the whole story about that." Ana informs him. "I was clashing a bit with Mariah, who was trying to act like Tessa's manager, even though she wasn't." She remarks to him. "And we disagreed on some things regarding how Tessa should be marketed."

Theo raises his eyebrows as he looks at Ana.

"Okay, we disagreed on a_ lot_ of things." Ana admits. "But we ended up working things out and getting along better. It worked out."

"Except you kept going behind Devon's back, doing things against his wishes. Including producing music that sounded decent but was not quite as polished as it should have been." Theo reminds her. "Which upset Devon and ultimately led to him thinking that you needed a mentor... And well here I am." He grins at her.

"Okay, hold up." Ana interjects frustrated. "Are you just going to sit here and talk about my mistakes? I'm not here for you to heavily criticize me." Ana remarks, getting even more annoyed with him.

"I'm not trying to put you down; I'm just highlighting the mistakes you made." Theo tells her. "And once you identify what you did wrong, you can rectify that and not make those same mistakes in the future."

Ana turns her head to the side and looks at him, shaking her head.

"It's true." He tells her. He leans forward and puts his hands together on the table. "Your intentions were good when you tried to produce that last song for Tessa, but I think you let her, and Mariah run over you a little bit there." He gives her a thoughtful look.

"Maybe because you felt guilty about being too brash towards Tessa the first time around." He speculates. "And you decided to be more cooperative which is good, but ultimately you bent backwards a little too much, instead of trusting your judgement."

He then points at her. "And you relinquished some of your own power at being the producer and ultimately getting the final say in things." He nods. "Remember Ana _you_ are the producer, you should have been the one making some of the final decisions when it came to Tessa's songs or the music of other artists you are in charge of. It's your call." He reminds her.

"And if you felt deep down that song should have been recorded in a studio, which it should have been. That's what should have happened." He states firmly. "And that's what Devon wanted." He shakes his head. "Remember you are the producer, not Mariah. She is not a producer; she is a passionate but probably overly invested significant other of your artist."

Ana sighs listening to him. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew he was right. "Okay… so I should have stood my ground more with Mariah regarding Tessa's song, but the last time I did that... conflict ensued."

Theo nods. "Right. Because you were too aggressive and tried to completely change Tessa's image." He states in a matter of fact manner. "But the key Ana is to try and strike the right balance between compromise and knowing when to assert your authority." Theo smiles and leans back. "But don't worry, I am going to help you figure out how to strike that balance and establish your own voice and footing." He gives her a look.

Ana looks at him and nods. "Okay…." She says understanding him but still feeling a bit skeptical.

Theo holds up his hands. "Look, I know that you don't fully trust me, right now. Or maybe not much at all. But I will prove to you that I am excellent at what I do, and I will help you become the best producer you can be. And before you know it Devon will give your more responsibility and you will be running things at LP in no time." He looks her over. "You have a lot of potential; you just need it to be harnessed."

"And not be so green." Ana adds sighing. "That's what Devon says." She informs him. "He keeps saying I am green."

"You are a bit green, but things can ripen." He tells her. "Once I get through helping you you'll be so ripe we will be able to blend you into a smoothie of success." She looks at him and lets out a laugh in spite of herself.

"Was that a laugh?" Theo teases.

"Uh…maybe." Ana replies.

"You should do that more often." He advises. "I know you want to be taken seriously but having some fun never hurt anyone and it could make you enjoy work more."

"Well, I am all about business, the fun can come later."

Theo makes a face. "Hmmm… well maybe I can get you to lighten up a little."

Ana shakes her head at him.

"Okay, so let's start that conversation about some of those new artists that have signed and what you plan to do with them marketing wise." Ana and Theo then discuss a few new artists that have signed to the Hamilton-Winters label and he listens to her suggestions. He also makes some of his own and gives her some advice. They continue to work together while Summer waits on Phyllis. Summer glances around at Theo and Ana working together. She sighs deeply. She turns her head and sees her mother standing there looking at her.

"Hey there, Supergirl, how are you doing?" Phyllis greets her with a warm smile. That changes into a concerned look when she sees how sad Summer is looking.

"What's wrong honey?" Phyllis asks. She was concerned to see how sad her daughter was looking.


	4. Reservations, Doubts AdviceAdmission P2

**Reservations, Doubts, Advice and A hurtful Admission Part II**

"Honey what's wrong?" Phyllis asks again. She takes a seat at the table with her daughter.

"Uh-nothing, I'm just uh… nothing." Summer replies. She puts a smile on her face.

"How are you doing, mom?" She asks. "You're looking well."

"I'm feeling well." Phyllis comments sitting down. "Fully recovered and ready for action." She confirms. "However, you need to answer my question." Phyllis insists to her. "What's wrong?" She asks again. "You are looking at me with those pretty sad looking eyes. Whatever is going on you can't keep it from me. What's up?"

Summer sighs and puts her hands together.

"Don't do the silent treatment, tell me." Phyllis instructs her..

"I just... I don't know..." Summer begins to explain. "Maybe feel a bit overwhelmed about things, you know with you being in the hospital not too long ago, and that mess with Zoe…"

Phyllis nods. "Right that was a mess, but it's over now." She reaches out and touches Summer's hand. "And I'm fine. I'm right here, baby."

Summer nods. "And I'm glad mom, I'm very glad." She tells her mother gratefully.

"I know that was scary for you on top of everything you've been through this year with Kyle and your marriage. And then whatever it was you had going on with Theo, that also ended…" Phyllis sympathizes. "But like a trooper you have hung in there and it will get better."

Summer nods again. "Yeah." She sighs again and then turns around to look at Theo and Ana talking. Phyllis notices that and makes a face.

"Are you regretting breaking up with Theo?" Phyllis asks curiously. "I know you said you ended up breaking things off with him after what happened with Zoe, but are you having second thoughts about that?" She questions.

Summer shakes her head. "Well if I was, I definitely am not now. Not after what I learned today." Her eyes widen and she shakes her head and looks down at the table for a moment. She taps her fingers on it, thinking again about Theo's admission.

"Did something else happen?" Phyllis asks. "I mean besides Theo's obsession with Kyle and him bringing Zoe to town and her hurting people?" Phyllis makes a gesture with her hands. "Because he's already done some damage, I can't imagine what else he could do to make things even worse between you two."

Summer frowns. "You don't want to know, but it's terrible."

Phyllis leans forward and puts her hands on the table. "Oh my goodness, honey what did he do?" She inquires. "Because if he hurt you, I will hurt him." Phyllis threatens. "I'm not going to put up with men hurting my daughter over and over again."

Summer waves her hand. "Mom it's… You know what? We were over when it happened and we're still over. And that's how it is."

Phyllis gives her a look. "Un-huh, but if he did something that has a negative impact on you…" Phyllis sits up straight. "Or even worse put you in danger again, then I would like to know about it."

Summer shrugs. "Mom, it doesn't put me in danger, it's just really upset me, it pisses me off actually." She rolls her eyes. "I mean really ticks me off…" She shakes her head again and begins to rant. "Men, they are always going too far, and they lie about their feelings." She complains. "I mean Theo tells me that he cares for me and then he goes and sleeps with…" Summer stops herself, realizing that she had already said too much.

"Sleeps with who?" Phyllis probes. "He slept with someone else after you two broke up this last time around?" Phyllis looks at her daughter's face. "And judging by the look on your face it's someone you really don't like."

"Oh…. It's... you know what... it doesn't matter." Summer states.

Phyllis glances over at Ana and Theo still talking and working together. "Ana?" She guesses. "I didn't know you had beef with her."

Summer shakes her head. "No, mom it wasn't Ana. Or at least the person he told me about wasn't Ana." Summer clarifies to her. "But who knows who else he may have slept with, or will sleep with." Summer rolls her eyes. "But the person he told me about was um…_Older_." She reveals cryptically.

Phyllis makes a face. "Older? Like _much _older." She questions. "Like old enough to be well _me_…?"

Summer frowns. "Something like that."

A thought hits Phyllis and then her eyes widen. "Oh my goodness, was it Nikki?" She asks.

"What?" Summer asks perplexed by Phyllis's suggestion. "No Mom, it wasn't Grandma, why would you say that?" She asks.

"Because…." Phyllis thinks about hearing about Nikki's affair with Arturo in the past. She decides not to bring that up. "Okay so if it wasn't Nikki who else could it be…" She ponders.

"Mom we should drop this." Summer suggests. "In fact I'm kind of hungry and you must be too so we should probably order something." She looks around. "Where is the waiter? "She asks. "I know Tessa mentioned they were short handed today."

"Esther?" Phyllis asks jokingly, as she continues to guess. "No it couldn't be her and I don't think he would go that old?" Phyllis surmises. "Hmmm…Ashley is in Paris, Tracey wouldn't do that…" She taps her face as she continues to guess. "Lauren seems committed to Michael." Who could it be?" She wonders. "I mean I saw Celeste is still in town, but Theo wouldn't mess with her right?" She asks. She looks at her daughter's face and notices her expression after Celeste's name is mentioned.

"Celeste?" Phyllis questions. She studies Summer's face. "It _was _her, What?"

"Mom we really should…"

Phyllis crosses her arms. "I can't believe that." She then thinks for a moment more. "But it makes sense and it would explain why you are so upset." She looks at Summer again. "It was her. _Wow_." She shakes her head. "I can't believe that she would sleep with Theo, after all of the trouble he has tried to cause for her daughter and Kyle."

Summer sighs. "I couldn't believe it either." She states officially confirming Phyllis's guess. "But I heard it straight from the horse's mouth." She confirms.

"What? She told you." Phyllis asks incredulously. "Why would she do that, the nerve of her."

Summer shakes her head. "Nope, Theo told me."

"What?" Phyllis asks an even more perplexed look coming across her face. "Why would he tell you that?"

"He thought I already knew." Summer informs her. "He saw me talking to Tessa and assumed she told me."

"Tessa knows?" Phyllis asks surprised.

"Apparently she does, and the truth came out on Lola's birthday. I don't know the exact details of how everything went down, but apparently it happened, Tessa saw it. And Theo thought she told me."

"Wow…. That's something." Phyllis remarks taking everything in. "That's a _mess_."

Summer nods. "Yes, it is and it just reaffirms my decision to end things with Theo. He does stuff that doesn't make sense. From constantly fighting with Kyle to sleeping with Celeste, I don't need that type of random… strangeness in my life."

Phyllis nods. "No, you don't and you were right to get out when you did." Phyllis assures her. "Even though…" She looks at her daughter. "I know it upsets you."

"Yeah, it does." Summer admits truthfully. "Look I know we were broken up but for him to go and sleep with Celeste…"

"The woman who is the mother of the woman who cheated with your husband…" Phyllis interjects.

"Is such an insult and punch to the gut…" Summer finishes. "I mean I feel disrespected."

"Right, and that's completely understandable. Theo looks bad there." Phyllis tells her. "Though Celeste looks pretty awful too..." She states. Phyllis shakes her head. "I mean that woman looked both of us in the face and said how grateful and appreciative she was to you for saving her daughter's life…." She pauses and then continues. "But then she turns around and sleeps with a man you cared for." Phyllis lets out a disgusted laugh.

"Those Rosales women... they claim to be good women, but they love to mess with other's women's men. And in this case, both of your men…" Phyllis holds up her hands as she thinks about the situation a bit more.

"You know one thing I can't stand is hypocrisy." She continues. "I can't stand when people act like they are one type of person and then turn around and act like another type of person. And that's what Lola and now Celeste have done." She shakes her head. "The nerve of both of them. You know I have the urge to give that Celeste a piece of my mind. And Theo too."

Summer holds up her hand. "No, you shouldn't do that, mom." She warns her. "Nothing good will come of that, what's done is done. And the best that I can do is move on."

"But the nerve of them." Phyllis states angrily. "_All_ of them you know I hate to see people hurt you." Phyllis tells her daughter.

"I know, but we have to let this go. No matter how much it hurts, sucks, I have to accept it."

Phyllis shrugs. "Well you do deserve better and I believe you will find that." Phyllis responds comfortingly.

"Sure, I will." Summer answers skeptically.

"Hey… you will." Phyllis assures her. She reaches across the table and grabs her daughter's hand. "You will find a man that is deserving of you, and who will want you and _only_ you. Who would fight for you, if that's what needed to be done?"

"You're just saying that because you are my mother, but mom my track history with men has not been good." Summer reminds her mother.

"Austin who cheated with my Aunt, Luka," Summer begins rattling off her failed relationships in the past.

"Kyle and I have been up and down and haven't been able to get on the same page. I mean we got married, but he only did that so he could get me to donate a piece of my liver to the woman he really loved." Summer's expression becomes sadder as she continues to talk about her failed relationships."And who he cheated on me with and later married." Summer sighs as she relives her unhappy marriage with Kyle. "And then when I decided to _not_ take romance as seriously, things still didn't work out." She expresses frustrated.

"I mean Theo and I were supposed to just have fun, but he said he ended up having feelings for me and that didn't end well either." Summer frowns. "He said he cared, but put his revenge plan against Kyle over me, which brought Zoe to town and could have cost you your life…" She sighs and gives Phyllis a jaded look. "No matter what method I try or what guy I date, things don't work out…. So, I'm _done_. I'm done with romance." She declares frustrated.

Now it's Phyllis's turn to give her daughter a skeptical look. "For good?" She questions. "Yeah, I don't buy that."

Summer nods. "Might as well. It doesn't work for me. I don't really need to be getting involved with men in a serious or even lighthearted way."

Phyllis laughs. "So, you're going to be a spinster." She states. "Come on honey that's not you, you'll date and find love again."

"No, I won't. It doesn't work for me, mom. I might as well just accept it and build up my career."

"Un-huh." Phyllis replies knowing better. "Okay, there's nothing wrong with you taking a break from men and romance and working on your career. But eventually someone's going to come along and will change your mind."

"And if that happens it's going to fail." Summer makes a gesture with her hands. "I'm not going to let it get to that point." She tells her mother. "I refuse to."

"Okay…. Well I know better." Phyllis counters. "I do, you keep telling yourself that, but nature will take its course."

A confused look comes across Summer's face. "What does that mean?"

"It means you a smart, beautiful, strong young woman who has a lot to offer. And some man will come along and be worthy of you." Phyllis looks at her and smiles. "Unfortunately for him, you might make it a little harder on him, because of the way other men have treated you. But he will be man enough to pass that test and he will win you over."

"Oh, mom life is not a fairy tale. It's not easy for everyone to find love and happiness."

"No, it isn't but I'm right. You'll see." Phyllis assures her. "But in the meantime, there's nothing wrong with you taking a break and focusing on yourself. It's good to recalibrate, and you're still young."

"Sure…" Summer says, still unconvinced. Phyllis then picks up a menu. "You're right I am hungry, let's order something."

"Yeah, I'm hungry as well." The two women look at the menu and then order when the waiter comes over. Phyllis's comments about finding the right man hang in Summer's mind, but she has serious doubts and tries to push that notion aside. She knew her mother was trying to make her feel better, but she had been so unlucky in love and she didn't believe that was going to change.

In the restaurant while they were waiting for their meals Summer made a decision to try and focus on her career and her family and not be concerned about romance. She believed it was the best way to be. Their meals arrive and she ends up enjoying her food and spending time with her mother.


	5. Promising Plans

**Promising Plans**

"I already told you what I know." Jett speaks into his phone. He listens to the other person on the end of the line. "Well if she wanted you to know more, she would have told you. I can't help that…." He listens to the person some more. "Oh, really?" He asks a bit annoyed.

"Un-huh, well you're going to have to sort that out on your own. I did about as much as I can do for you. I already met with you…" He pauses as the person continues to talk. "That would be a big step and you would have to be careful how you broach that…. It seems like you are already in a lot of hot water as it is, with multiple people…." He talks with the person a bit more and then Ana enters the room. When he sees her, he quickly ends the call.

"Yeah, okay we can talk later about that." He hangs up and smiles at Ana when he sees her.

"What's up baby girl?" He says as he looks at her.

"Fine. Everything okay?" Ana asks him, noticing how quickly he had got off the phone.

"It's fine… Just fine." Jett assures her. "How was your day?" He asks her.

"It was fine." Ana tells him. She heads over to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water.

"Everything working out okay with you and that mentor, what is his name… Theo?" Jett questions.

"It's Theo." Ana confirms. She takes a sip of her water and puts the glass down on the counter. "And umm…. It's actually going okay so far." She admits to Jett. "He's got some good ideas I just…."

"You just wish you could be the captain of the ship." Jett fills in and laughs.

Ana smiles. "Yeah, I do." She sighs. "I just want Devon to fully trust me. I know that I can be a successful producer and I know that I can bring a lot to the table with this label. I just need him to have a bit more faith in me."

Jett nods understanding. "He will." He assures Ana. "He just thinks you need some guidance right now. And that you need to hone your skills." Jett comments making a gesture with his hands. "And you will." He predicts. "If you play your cards right, you will achieve what you want and will fully earn his confidence." He smiles at her. "You've got it in you to be great baby girl." Jett encourages her. "You just need to be a little more patient."

Ana makes a face and then smiles at her father. "I'll try." She shrugs. "I guess it does help that Theo actually is very competent. I wouldn't have guessed that at first based off what I've observed of him and his uh… _lifestyle_."

"Well as the saying goes, don't judge a book by it's cover." Jett tells her. "He might be exactly what you need to take the next step in your career."

Ana nods. "Maybe so." They talk for a little more and then Devon enters the penthouse.

"Hey guys." Devon greets them with a smile.

"Hey Devon." Ana greets him.

"Hey son." Jett says.

"Everything going well?" He asks them. They nod.

"You?" Ana asks.

"Yeah, I am just getting some things together before I head off to Detroit this weekend for that business/slash charity trip with Adam." He informs them.

"So, you really are going into business with Adam Newman." Ana remarks.

Devon nods. "Yeah, this proposition he has regarding a new hotel in Detroit, was too good of a deal for me to pass up. Especially after seeing the success that Abby, Chelsea, and Phyllis are having with the Grand Phoenix. And it's close by this community center that I want to get involved in." Devon pauses for a moment before he continues.

"I have a contact who works in Detroit, and this center is doing a lot for the community there. I wanted to be a part of that." Devon relays to them. "It's part of this big initiative we are doing for the Corporate Social Responsibility part of Hamilton-Winters. Not only reaching out and empowering our community here in GC, but also other communities that need help and support. My friend Terrell was telling me about some of the things they are trying to do there to help their citizens and I wanted to help."

"My big brother, not only does he know how to make money, he knows how to make a difference." Ana states smiling at him proudly.

Devon returns her smile and then laughs. "Just paying it forward like Neil would want me to."

Ana nods. They talk for a little more and then Elena comes home.

"Hey guys." She greets them warmly. She looks at Devon and wraps her arms around him, giving him a kiss.

''I wanted to do that all day." She tells him smiling.

"Well I am glad you did it." Devon remarks smiling at her and they kiss again.

"How was work?" He asks.

"Busy." Elena states. She smiles. "And hectic…" She adds…." But I am really enjoying it." She states happily.

"It's so nice to get back into the groove of things." Elena remarks. "A lot of long hours, and many cases but it's.. it's…" She makes a gesture with her hands. "_Invigorating._ I'm loving it, babe." She confesses to Devon.

Devon nods and smiles. "That's good, I am glad that you are back to doing what you love. What you were born to do." He lightly touches her face.

"Well, I am glad to have your support…" Elena tells him gratefully. "All of you." She remarks also looking at Jett and Ana and smiling.

"That's what family is for." Ana tells her.

"You got that right." Jett agrees and they continue to talk.

"Well, I am going to get a few more things ready before I fly out tomorrow with Adam and Connor for our trip to Detroit." Devon tells them.

"Connor is going too?" Elena asks curiously.

Devon nods. "Yeah he is. Chelsea is off taking care of Anita who has come down with an illness and she left Connor with Adam. He's having a long weekend; his school has off Monday for a teacher's workday." Devon informs them. "So, Adam wanted to take him along and after we're finished up with our business do some father-son stuff with him."

"Well, that's nice." Elena remarks.

"Yeah…" They talk a bit more and then Devon finishes up some things for his trip before he rejoins his family for dinner.

Across the Hall, Adam was talking with Connor about the trip.

"I am so excited to be spending some quality time with you, this weekend." He tells his son smiling at him.

"Me too, dad." Connor expresses excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"You know I have some business to attend to with Devon, but once we are done with that, we are going to have lots of fun." Adam promises him.

"I've got some tickets for us to see the Lions play." He informs his son.

"My first football game!" Connor responds happily.

"Yes, your first game, so you know we are going to have a blast." Adam smiles at his son. "One of these days I will also take you to a Packers game, but they are away this week… and we have the trip… so…" Adam pauses and then continues. "I figured a lions game was the next best thing."

"We're going to have fun!" Connor replies excitedly.

Adam nods. "Yes, we are. We are going to have hot dogs and popcorn and enjoy a very exciting game." He looks at his son adoringly. "And I have some other stuff planned."

"Like what?" Connor asks curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see." Adam tells him. "Just know we are going to have so much fun. Me and my boy." He looks at his son and ruffles his hair. Connor smiles up at him excited about their trip together. They talk a little bit more and then Adam also finishes up doing some things to prepare for his trip with Devon tomorrow, looking forward to doing business with him and spending quality time with his son.


	6. Distractions, A Work Session & Teamwork

**Distractions, A Work Session and Teamwork.**

"Kyle, Kyle!" Summer calls out his name at his office in Jabot. They were working together alone in his office. They were working on some things, including Jabot Collective and the day was almost over. They had gotten a lot of work done, but Kyle had seemed distracted. This was the third time he had zoned out on Summer when she was talking to him.

"What's up?" Summer questions him. "Am I boring you?" She asks. "You've spaced out multiple times during this conversation. You listen for a bit and then your mind just wonders." She tells him.

She looks at him. "What's wrong?" She asks.

Kyle shakes his head. "I'm sorry." He apologizes. "It's just I have some things on my mind." He looks down at his notepad and frowns. "Some personal stuff."

Summer nods. "Oh…. trouble in paradise with Lola already?" She guesses. "What is it this time?" She asks. "Did she not like the furniture you brought her?" She questions. "Was it too expensive for her liking." She then gestures towards him. "Or maybe you bought her some expensive silverware and she just can't stand the thought of using it, because it's not cheap enough for her tastes."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Summer…"

She gives him a look. "What? You know she freaks out when you buy expensive stuff." She reminds him. "Remember the purse…"

Kyle sighs. "Yes, but…"

"I will never get over that woman dumping you over a handbag." Summer shakes her head in disdain. She looks at him closely. "Is she doing it again and that's why you're not focused? You're worried about how she will behave again when you get home?"

Kyle makes a face. "She's pretty upset about some stuff right now."

Summer rolls her eyes. "I knew it. When will she ever grow up and just let you be yourself? She married a rich guy; she needs to get over it already."

Kyle shakes his head. "No, this isn't about expensive gifts. Or money. This is about family. Lola has had some big stuff happen in her family, and she's just…. She's having a hard time adjusting to it all."

Summer frowns and thinks of Theo telling her that he slept with Celeste. "And she's taken that out on you." She remarks looking at him. "It's not your fault her family has issues and is messy…" She makes a gesture with her hands. "Like many families are… But I guess Saint Lola, didn't think real issues could touch her, with her being treated like she's perfect."

"Hey, I thought you two were playing nice." Kyle reminds Summer. "You did come to our wedding after all."

"You basically begged me." Summer says. "I didn't want go to that." She confesses. "That's actually the last event I wanted to go to."

Kyle makes a face. "But you showed up and seemed cool."

"I showed up and didn't make a scene but…. Yeah I would have rather have not been there."

"Watching her marry you was just…" Summer pauses and looks at Kyle, who has a very serious look on his face. "You know what? It's over now. I'm not going to pick any fights with her, but we'll never be friends Kyle." She makes a face. "Especially not now after learning what her mother did with Theo."

Kyle's eyes widen after she says the last sentence. "You know about that?" He asks.

"That Celeste slept with Theo on Lola's birthday." Summer says narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"How did you find out?" Kyle asks surprised that she knew.

"Theo told me…" Summer reveals to him.

"That jerk…he's an _idiot_…" Kyle replies disgusted.

"Yeah, he's all of that, and he told me straight from his mouth." Summer puts her hands together. "Apparently, he thought I knew, because he saw me talking to Tessa. Who apparently knows about it because she witnessed it or something?" A disgusted look comes across Summer's face. "What is going on with that family?" She shakes her head.

"Well, it was indeed a mess…" Kyle admits.

"Un-huh." Summer responds. "Sounds like they are a messy family. So, they should stop getting on their high horses when it comes to stuff." Summer claims annoyed. "Lola has always acted like she's this perfect person, but she's done messy stuff." Summer gestures towards Kyle.

"Like cheating with you and then her mother sleeps with Theo…" Summer shakes her head. "Even after she expressed her gratitude to me for saving Lola's life." She taps her fingers on the table. "That whole family is so…hypocritical… and now…" She looks at Kyle. "It looks like you are also paying the price for their messiness and hypocrisy."

"You don't know the whole story about everything." Kyle tells Summer. "Heck, I don't even know the whole story. And neither does Lola or Rey." He looks off for a moment thinking. "But the stuff that is going on is big and it's affecting their whole family, and a lot of it is none of their fault. Especially Lola's. None of the stuff that is going on is her fault at all."

Summer makes a face. "Sure…it's not." She tells him skeptical. "She's just little miss innocent as always."

"Stop, Summer. It's not." Kyle insists. "It's not. But it's upsetting stuff and it's getting to her, and that's affecting me."

"Because you're her husband and knight in shining armor." Summer responds. "I get it. And whatever it is it's got your headed clouded up and it's affecting this working session."

She puts her hands together on the table and gives him a serious look. "Look Kyle, I understand that people go through serious/messy stuff. I've certainly dealt with my share of it." She reminds him. "But you can't let that stop you from doing your job. Especially now that you're the Interim CEO of Jabot." She touches her face for a moment thinking.

"And remember we said we weren't going to bring the personal stuff to work." She then holds up her hands. "And before you say anything, I know that I just violated that rule my own self, by bringing up Lola, and Celeste and Theo and all that mess…" She comments to him. "But yeah, we need to try and keep that stuff out of this company and buckle down to work." She tells him. "You do want to make a good impression on your father, right?" She asks him. "You do hope to take over one day long term?"

Kyle nods. "That's the goal."

"Okay, then try and focus, so you can achieve that goal." Summer suggests. "I believe you are capable of doing a good job in this position and showing what you are capable of." She encourages him.

"Thanks." Kyle tells her gratefully. "I do want to do a good job."

"And you will." Summer assures him. "But you have to get your head out of the clouds and be focused. You can handle the stuff at home, when you get there. _Or_… if it becomes too big, you could always take a few days off…" She suggests. "If it's that bad."

Kyle shakes his head. "No, I need to stay on top of things. Especially with both my dad and Billy not around. And Ashley's in Paris." He states determined. "They are counting on me and need me to stay on it for them and for this company."

"Okay, well do that then. And I will help you in anyway I can." She tells him.

"Right, I'll do my best." Kyle promises her.

"So..." Summer begins looking down at some papers on the table. "What do you think of having some influencers wearing our designs at the Bright Orange Leaves Fall Festival, that is coming up in a few weeks." She hands him some papers with photos of the festival from the past and some clothes from the fall collection of Jabot Collective.

"Those are photos from last year, but it gives you an idea of what type of theme it usually has." Summer informs him. "I think that some of our influencers would look good in some of our fall clothes at this festival. We could have them posting at various booths showing them having fun. It could be good promotion for us."

Kyle looks at the photos. "Yeah, some of these types of booths would provide nice backgrounds for our influencers and clothes." He hands the papers back to Summer. "I like it." He declares.

"Yeah…" Summer asks smiling.

Kyle smiles back at her. "Yeah, I do." He looks down at the table thoughtful for a moment. "And we could to continue to do this type of thing at various festivals, and fairs throughout this season and this year."

Summer nods. "There are so many unique types of festivals this time of year." She states knowingly. "And we could do the same thing with Winter festivals and events. Some of our winter clothes would look great against some winter backgrounds." She smiles. "Our influencers should be up to it; they get to have some fun and enjoy the seasons and we get to promote our brand and clothing."

"Sounds like a plan." Kyle says. They work together some more as the evening goes on. Kyle looks at his watch.

"It's getting late." He tells her. "If you want to call it a day, we can." He tells her.

Summer puts her hands together. "But I am having so much fun." She tells him teasingly.

"Yes, super long hours at the office is always a blast." Kyle remarks sarcastically. He then smiles at her. "No, we make a good team." He comments in a warm, but serious manner. "I'm glad we're working together." He states gratefully.

"I think we're good together... at least work wise." Summer responds. "At least that is something we are good at together." She comments.

Kyle nods. "Right." He then looks down at his phone. "Got a text from Lola." He informs her. "She wants to know when I will be home." He continues to read her message. "She says she has prepared a very special dinner for me."

"Sounds exciting." Summer says sarcastically. She looks down at her watch. "Wow it really is getting late."

"Yeah, we should go ahead and call it." Kyle states.

Summer nods. Kyle then starts texting Lola. "Can't wait to see what you prepared for dinner. I am famished. Have been missing you like crazy." He finishes typing and then waits until he sees a message from Lola. He laughs at it and types some more. "No, I should draw you a warm bath…" He says out loud laughing.

Summer makes a face at that comment. She watches Kyle text on the phone to Lola and can't help but frown a little. It was indeed time to go.

She gathers up her stuff and bids goodnight to Kyle. She was hungry herself and decided to stop off at somewhere to get something to eat before she headed home.


	7. A Return and Some Answered Questions

**A Return and Some Answered Questions**

While Kyle and Summer had been working during the evening at Jabot, Esther had received a surprise victor.

"Well…" Her eyes widen after she opens the door and sees the man standing outside. She breaks into a big smile. "Hello, Stranger."

"Hello, Esther…" He greets her and returns her smile.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Don't be ridiculous of course, you can." Esther tells the handsome familiar face and ushers him inside. They walk over to the couch together.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She tells him. "Jill has been worrying about you. She mentioned she had gotten in contact with you a couple of times lately."

"Yeah, I've some messages from her and yes she sounded very worried." The man admits. "I was going to call her... and talk with her some more but I heard about all of this stuff that she has been dealing with regarding Billy." He states to her. "And I just decided to come home."

"Well, she might be a little surprised to see you." Esther responds. "But happy." She tells him. "And probably relieved as well." She admits. "She was worried about what you have been up to." She pauses and then smiles again. "But we're always happy to see you. You know you can always come home, Chance."

Chance Chancellor looks at Esther and nods. He hadn't really been home in a long time. A lot had happened since he had last been home, for him. He also knew that his family and friends had been through a lot.

"So, what have you been up to?" Esther asks looking at him. "It's been like forever since I've last seen you and according to sources you fell of the grid."

Chance makes a face. "Yeah…."

Esther gives him a look. "Yeah… Jill had said that you like to travel." Esther states. "We didn't know if you had gone somewhere kind of remote." She then gives him a confused look. "But we know you've been big on travel, especially the last couple of years." She pauses and then continues.

"And maybe even more so since the last time we really checked in with you, you had quit the defense department." She looks at him curiously. "It seemed like you were taking some time off to recalibrate, until you decided on what your next adventure would be."

Chance nods. "Something like that."

Esther makes a face. "Something like that." She repeats. "Hmmm… that theory seemed to make sense…" A disappointed look comes across her face. "Except Chance we heard some things about you… Like you were running around with the likes of Adam Newman, and that you got in trouble for assault."

Chance makes a face and looks down for a moment, deep in thought.

Esther notices his expression. "There must be some sort of explanation for that." She remarks looking at him. "Because none of that sounds like you, Chance." She tells him.

"Well, those things are true." He admits to her.

Her eyes widen. "_Chance!_…" She exclaims surprised.

"But there is an explanation for it." He states. "I well… some time earlier last year, I had gone to Vegas on a trip with a couple of my friends who work in the FBI. I thought it was going to end up being leisure, but my friends got wind that there was an illegal gambling ring, going on." He informs Esther. "And…." His voice trails off.

"They got you involved." Esther guesses.

He nods. "That trip ultimately turned into a sting and well I went undercover."

Esther nods, understanding. "Oh…"

"And during this sting, things got messy and I had to play a role…"

"Gotcha…" Esther replies.

"Right, and that's where some of the stuff you heard about the assault and other things happened." He informs her. "I got caught up in some stuff trying to take some people down…"

"I get it." Esther says. "And I remember the things that happened on cases you worked on before in the past and when Ronan went undercover." She reaches over and touches Chance's hand. "I just hope that things didn't get too dangerous this time. At least not last time with the case with the drugs…"

"There was some danger involved and that's how I got tied up with Adam who was going by Spider at the time." Chance reveals.

"But it's over now right…?" Esther asks looking at him concerned.

"Yes, it ended up being successful."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She expresses gratefully. "If something happened to you, or we had thought that something had happened to you like the last time…."

"It's alright, but it's why I haven't been much in reach for a while now." He makes a gesture with his hand. "And once it was over, I decided to _really_ step away from law enforcement and really take a break from things."

"Which also contributed to you falling off the grid." Esther finishes.

"Exactly…I just really needed to go somewhere and clear my head about things, especially this latest sting." He then gives her a smile. "And this time no FBI friends came along."

Esther lets out a breath. "Good." She pats his hand again. "That will be a big relief to Jill who was afraid you had gone over to the dark side." She then squeezes his hand. "You explain that to her and it will put her mind at ease." She then looks him over.

"So, you're here to visit and…"

"I'm here to check in with my family and give some support especially with what Billy is going through." He informs Esther. "I know that the death of Delia hit him hard, and with Adam being back in town, but going by Adam this time, I can only imagine what he's going through." A poignant look comes across Chance's face.

"I loved Delia, that little girl meant a lot to me. When I heard about her death, it was devastating." He remarks. "But Billy is her actual father; his grief is magnified much more. And of course Chloe..." He then gives Esther a sympathetic look. "And you, how are you?" He asks concerned.

Esther smiles. "I'm doing fine. Losing Delia really hurt me as well…but I've tried to be strong for Chloe…" She tells him.

"How she's doing?" He asks.

"Good, actually." Esther reports to him. "She's been trying to help with Billy, but she's doing well. She's married to Kevin and they are the proud parents of Bella…"

Chance nods smiling.

"Bella she is getting so big and she is so pretty." Esther states to him proudly. "Here is a picture of her." She grabs a recent picture of Bella and shows it to him.

"She is pretty." Chance remarks looking at the picture. "She looks like Chloe and you."

"Yeah…" Esther replies. "And she's so smart…" She continues to talk with Chance about Bella, her family and Jill.

"Are you hungry?" Esther asks after they had finished chatting for a bit. "I could make you something."

"Well, I picked up something to eat on the drive here a couple of hours ago." Chance states. "But I did have a taste for some sweets. Like some of the goodies at Crimson Lights."

"Yeah, you and your desserts." Esther comments laughing.

"So maybe I will go and pick some up. And bring some extra for grandma. To butter her up with, since she's worried, I had went over to the dark side." Chance teases.

"That might be a good idea." Esther smiles.

"Sounds good, did you need anything while I'm out?"

Esther puts her fingers on her lip, thinking for a moment. "Oh, I need some tea." She states. "Crimson Lights have some varieties that are really good. They have some jasmine green tea, that I like." She looks at him. "Can you pick me up a canister of that." She asks.

"I can do that." They talk for a little more and then he heads to Crimson Lights to get the desserts and Esther's tea.


	8. Some Much Needed Sweetness

**Some Much Needed Sweetness**

Summer enters Crimson Lights. She had arrived there after leaving work and had just wanted to get some carryout and go home. She was craving some desserts in particular. On her way in she sees Theo sitting at table looking at a tablet. She rolls her eyes and hopes he doesn't notice her. She makes her way to the counter.

"Hey, Summer." Sharon greets her.

"Hey." Summer replies.

"What I can get you?" Summer picks up the menu and looks at it. She was pretty hungry.

"Can I get the chicken salad sandwich." She requests.

"Regular chicken salad or the type with cranberries?" Sharon asks.

"Cranberries." Summer confirms.

"The combo?"

"Sure, why not." Summer responds. Summer tells Sharon what type of side and drink she wants, and Sharon rings up her order. She then looks at Summer. "Anything else?"

"What type of desserts do you have? Oooh, do you have anymore of those caramel apple bars. Those things are so good."

"Sorry we just sold out." Sharon confirms to her.

"Drats… well, any pumpkin brownies?" Summer asks.

"That we do have." Sharon confirms smiling.

"I'll take a couple of those." Sharon finishes ringing up Summer's order and Summer pays for it. "I'm going to get that ready for you." She tells her.

Summer looks down at her phone while Sharon gets ready to make her food. Sharon puts her hand on the counter and looks at the customer beside her. "And I will go in the back to see if we have any canisters left of that specific tea, you wanted." She tells him.

Summer continues to look at her phone, reading some of her messages. She looks up and turns and sees Theo, who has noticed her. They lock eyes for a moment. He smiles at her, causing her to shake her head at him. They look at each other a moment more and then their concentration is broken when another person enters the other way of Crimson Lights. It was Celeste. Summer frowns when she sees her, and Theo's eyes widen. Celeste goes and sits down at a table in the coffee house, not too far from Theo's. Celeste and Theo then look at each other and he says something to her. Summer frowns and rolls her eyes and turns away from them. She didn't want to witness any interaction between them. She turns to the other side of her. She notices a familiar looking person grabbing some napkins.

After grabbing some napkins and putting them on his box of treats Chance turns to the side and notices her as well.

"Chance." Summer says surprised. "Hey, Long time, no see." She greets him.

He looks at her and smiles. "Hey Summer." He tells her. "Yes, it's been a long time."

"I didn't know you were back in town." She remarks.

"I got in tonight." He informs her. "I wanted to come in and check in with my grandmother and family."

Summer nods. "That's cool. I'm sure they will be happy to see you. I know my dad mentioned something about them wanting to get in contact with you." Summer reveals to him, recalling a conversation she heard Nick tell someone about wanting to get in contact with Chance.

"Yes, I heard." He confirms. "I know my grandmother and company wanted to talk to me, and I just figured it would probably be best to talk to them in person."

Summer nods. Just then Sharon comes up and puts a small box on the table. "Here are your pumpkin brownies." She tells Summer. "And I will get the rest of your order together." She then looks at Chance and smiles. "I've haven't forgotten you, Chance, I'm going to get your canister."

"No rush, I see it's kind of busy in here."

"Yes, it is, one of our girls called out sick today, so I've been running around a bit more, but I will get it together."

"Take your time it's alright." He assures Sharon. She smiles and continues to get Summer's order ready.

Chance looks at the box of brownies. "Those look good, I can't wait to try them." He tells her. "Along with those caramel apple bars I bought."

Summer makes a face. She then crosses her arms. "So, you're the culprit." She remarks, and then smiles. "You got the last bars."

Chance smiles. "Looks like it."

"Lucky you, I love those things." Summer confesses. "I was craving one of them tonight, it was something I needed after a really long day at work." She admits. "And just a week that has been…" She sighs as she thinks about learning about Theo and Celeste. "Just _something else_."

Chance nods. "I've had weeks like that." He admits.

"Yeah and I just wanted to wind down and load up on some sugar… but." Summer shrugs. "I was a little late for the bars, I guess. Enjoy them, those things really are good."

Chance looks down at the box for a moment, with a thoughtful expression on his face. He opens the box. "I've gotten plenty of sweet treats here." He notes looking at them. "You can take one of these bars if you like..." He offers. "I was just grabbing multiple sweets to butter up my grandmother with." He jokes. "But I have plenty here and if you really like these bars, you should take one of mine."

Summer smiles at his offer. "Oh, that's okay, I don't want to rob Jill's goodie box." She jokes. "I'm content with the brownies." She states.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "Because you sounded like you really wanted one of the bars. And I'm not going to deny you that." He responds. "Especially not if you've had a rough day at work, and a rough week." He nods. "I've been there, I get it." He sympathizes. "And my grandmother won't care or know that there is one less bar in this box. Take the bar." He pushes the box towards her.

Summer looks down at the bars in the box and nods. "Yeah, okay." She grabs a napkin and takes one of the caramel apple bars and bites into it.

"_Oh, yes_…" She gushes as she closes her eyes, enjoying the sweet and delicious treat." She nods."Yes,.. that's exactly what I needed." She gushes. "I don't even care that I didn't eat dinner first." She remarks. She opens her eyes and takes another bite, enjoying the bar and then looks at Chance. He has an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, I know what I just did was kind of weird." She comments giving him a sheepish look.

He laughs.

"But sometimes you just need something." She states knowingly. "Even a small thing like a treat can make a person feel better after a crummy week or in my case year…" A more serious look comes across her face as she reflects again on the type of year she had.

Chance nods. "It's been that bad?" He asks curiously.

"It's been _rough_." She admits honestly. "I've just ehhh…." She sighs. "You ever just feel like too many things are going wrong and you're not destined for anything good to happen?"

Chance make a face thinking. "I've definitely experienced a lot of things going wrong at one time."

Summer nods. "Yeah, well that's been me this year." Summer confesses.

"Professionally?" He questions, thinking of her comments about her long workday.

"Mostly personally." Summer shakes her head. "This year has had multiple disasters for me, and I'm just…" She looks into his eyes, as he is listening to her.

"And… I'm just probably boring you…" She finishes, a little embarrassed at how open she was being with him. She takes another bite of her bar, to prevent herself from saying anything else. She finishes eating it and then grabs a napkin and wipes her mouth.

"I mean I took your bar, and now I am here taking up your time. And I probably shouldn't be doing that." She remarks.

"I mean it's fine, I'm already here and I'm still waiting on my canister of tea." Chance reminds her.

"Not anymore." Sharon interjects. "Here you go, sir. One canister of Jasmine Green Tea." She smiles at him. "Thank you for your patience." She then brings over Summer's bag of food and her drink.

"And here you go, Summer." She puts the food and drink on the counter. She looks at the both of them. "Can I get anything else for you guys?"

"I'm good thank you." Chance replies.

Summer shakes her head. "No. Thank you. I am good." She then looks down at her food. "Oh, wait can I get a larger bag to put all my food in including my box of brownies?"

Sharon nods and gets her a larger bag, putting all her food in it.

"Makes it easier to carry and it's recyclable." Summer says jokingly.

"Okay, well, nice to see you again, Chance." She remarks. "And thank you for the bar, it's what I needed."

Chance nods. "You're welcome." He responds. "And it was nice to see you again too, Summer."

She leaves and he watches her walk away from a moment. On her way out she passes by Theo who looks at her. He had noticed her talking to Chance and he had wondered who he was. Theo knew that Summer was mad at him, but he hoped they could somehow maybe work things out. Even though he knew it might take a while for her to forgive him. Celeste also notices Summer and makes a face thinking about her encounter with Theo. She hoped that Summer didn't know about that. Theo had said hello to Celeste at the coffee house but had given no indication that Summer knew. She hoped he wouldn't tell her and that she could put that behind her.

Chance says good-bye to Sharon and then grabs his stuff and leaves as well, not noticing that Theo was frowning at him as he walked by.


	9. Catching up and Working Out

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the Reviews. I appreciate them. Also, when I originally started writing this story, I was basing the character of Chance Chancellor off of John Driscoll's version. (It was before Chance was recast with the new actor.) After seeing the new version of Chance, I have decided to still base it off of JD's version. I feel like his version best suits the direction I want to take the character in this story.

**Catching up and Working Out**

"I am so glad you are home honey," Jill remarks to Chance as they are sitting down in the living room in the Chancellor Mansion. They were having some tea and eating some of the sweet treats Chance had bought from the night before.

"Yeah, it's actually nice to be back." Chance remarks looking around the mansion.

"You know I was really worried about you." Jill admits to him.

Chance nods. "I know. I got your message and Esther also told me that last night." He confirms.

"Yeah, I was_ really_ worried." Jill emphasizes. She then looks at her grandson. "I mean especially after I heard some of the things that Nick said about you." She shakes her head in disbelief. "I mean I heard reports of you doing things like money laundering…" Jill frowns and puts her hand on her forehead. "And you getting arrested for assault… Chance…." She remarks giving him another concerned look.

Chance reaches over and put his hand on hers. "Grandma I can explain. And I actually did explain it to Esther the other night…"

"Well, I would like to hear this explanation." Jill replies. "I need some reassurance that my grandson's life hasn't completely gone off the rails…."

Chance nods in understanding. "Okay, I will tell you the truth about what has been going on with me this past year…." Chance then relays to Jill the story he told Esther about being undercover. Jill listens and then breathes a sigh of relief when he is finished.

"Thank goodness." She expresses relieved. "So typical undercover stuff…."

Chance smiles. "Something like that."

Jill reaches over and pats his knee. "Good." She then smiles. "So, you're back in town now for how long…?" She questions. "We have missed you around here."

Chance shrugs. "Well, at least a few days." He informs her. "I had gotten your messages and knew you were worried about me and I heard about Billy…."

Jill sighs deeply. "Yes, Billy. You know ever since Adam came back, it's stirred up old feelings about Delia and her death and now this stuff with his mental health…"

Chance nods. "Yes, I heard. But he's getting the help he needs?"

Jill nods. "Yes, he is." She confirms. "And he has his family behind him." She assures her grandson. "Me, Victoria, the kids, the Abbotts. We're all in his corner."

"I'm glad to hear that." Chance tells her sincerely. "And I will support him too."

"Good." Jill smiles again. "A person can never have too many loved ones on their side." They chat for a bit more, enjoying each other's company and their desserts.

"These desserts are so good." Jill remarks. "And this tea is really good as well."

"Esther does have good taste in tea." Chance remarks approvingly.

Jill nods. "Yes, that woman and her teas." She chuckles.

"Every time you turn around, she's hosting some type of tea event." Jill shrugs. "But it makes her happy, and people should do what makes them happy."

"Right." Chance agrees.

Jill takes another sip of tea and then nibbles on a treat "And it complements these desserts so well." She comments. She smiles. "These really are good Chance. You know exactly what I needed to hit the spot… Though…." She looks down at the table. "I may need to slow down. I am about as full as a turkey." She jokes.

"Yeah, I am actually kind of full myself." Chance admits. "I will probably go to the athletic club some time this evening and get a work out." He informs her. "I was intending to go anyway."

"That's a good idea." Jill responds. They talk a bit more and Jill tells Chance about her divorce from Colin.

"It was just best to end things." She tells him. "I loved him, but you know Colin is so…" Jill clinches her firsts in frustration… "So…"

"So…sneaky, a con artist…" Chance fill in for her.

"That man drives me crazy and sometimes it's a good crazy, but overall…" Jill sighs deeply. "I just had to end things."

Chance nods. "I get it. You are probably better off without him, grandma."

"Yeah... and I get the sense that he was hiding something big from me." She reveals to him.

Chance raises his eyebrow. "What do you think it was…?" He asks.

Jill shakes her head. "I don't know, but I feel it was something really damaging. And trying to get the truth out of Colin is like pulling teeth." She states knowingly. "I just felt it was time to cut my losses."

"Sounds right. You deserve the best grandma and if Colin wasn't giving you that…" Chance remarks giving her a knowing look. "It was best to end things when you did it."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jill comments gratefully. "But…" She begins deciding to move on to another subject. "That's enough talk about me and Colin for now. How about you?" She questions. "I've informed you about my love life, but what about yours?" She smiles at him. "Are you seeing anyone?" She asks curiously.

Chance smiles. "No, not at the moment." He admits truthfully.

"Too busy fighting crime?" Jill teases.

Chance laughs. "Something like that. Especially this past year. I was heavily involved in that sting." He confesses. "There wasn't a lot of time to really date when I was involved in that operation." He pauses thinking for a moment before he continued. "Plus, I didn't want to become involved with a woman when I was in that situation."

"Right. But now…" Jill looks at him again. "Hopefully you will find some free time to date more and find you a good woman." She pats his knee. "You're a good man Chance and you deserve a good woman." She smiles. "And I'm not just saying that because you are my grandson. I honestly believe that." She assures him. "Men like you shouldn't stay single forever, there are women out there who would be very fortunate to have a guy like you."

Chance makes a face. "Un-huh." He rubs his hands together.

"I mean it." Jill states emphatically. "It's true…"

Chance nods. "Yeah, grandma, I just haven't really had a serious relationship in a moment, and I think back on my relationship with Chloe, our broken engagement and Heather…" His voice trails off…

"Okay, but those relationships were a while ago." Jill reminds him.

"Yeah and I have dated some other women since then." Chance informs her. "But nothing has really stuck..."

"Okay but you keep trying." Jill encourages him. "And don't let your job prevent you from having a love life." She advises him. She gives him a knowing look.

"Look Chance, you are my grandson. And I love you. And I _know_ you." She states. "I know how committed and passionate you are about your work." She pats his knee again. "Which is good. But you still need a life outside of that." She laughs. "Put some of that passion and commitment towards a woman." She urges him. She then gives him a sly look. "Maybe even someone here in GC…." She suggests. "That is if you stay around."

Chance shrugs. "Hmmm…. Well like I said I'm just here visiting for right now."

"Un-huh…well maybe you'll change your mind." Jill responds optimistically. They smile at each other and chat some more.

Later on, that day, Chance ends up going to the athletic club to work out. He walks into the room prepared to get a good work out. As he heads towards the weight area, he recognizes someone.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_, rings out as the sound of her gloves hit the punching bag. She looks up as he walks near her and smiles.

"Hey, Chance…" Summer greets him warmly after she stops punching the bag.

"Hey Summer." He greets her. "How are you doing?" He asks.

"Fine, just in getting a workout." She informs him.

Chance nods. "It looks like you are working out that bag." He jokes.

Summer smirks. "Yeah, and it feels good too." She admits. "It feels good to just let some energy out sometimes, you know?" She asks looking at him.

Chance nods again. "Yeah."

Summer lightly touches the punching bag and smiles at Chance. "And I'm glad my grandfather has taught me some boxing skills." She reveals to him. "It's a good tension reliever and you never know it could come in handy someday."

"Oh, you plan to knock someone out?" Chance jokes.

"If I have to…" Summer laughs. She then shakes her head. "No, hopefully it won't come to anything like that, it's just a good activity. Just good fun." She looks at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "And I could use some more of that lately." She then frowns as she once again thinks about the past year she has.

"Everything okay?" Chance asks. "I know you mentioned going through a rough time the other day."

Summer looks at him and smiles at his concern. "I mean… you know it's just been…." She starts to reveal more but then stops herself. "Like I said the other day a rough year, but you probably don't want to hear about that…I probably was annoying you the other day when I was blabbing about it."

Chance shakes his head. "Actually, no you didn't and believe me I know about dealing with rough situations."

Summer nods. "That's right because you're in law enforcement, you've probably seen it all." She speculates.

"I've seen quite a bit." Chance admits. A thoughtful expression comes across his face. "And been in some pretty sticky situations of my own."

"But that was probably really no fault of yours." Summer states. "It's a part of the job."

"Yeah…." Chance voice trails off.

Summer frowns for a moment thinking some more. "In my case sometimes it's getting caught up in bad situations." She sighs deeply. "Sometimes it's finding myself in bad situations with the wrong people, and sometimes it's even a bit self-inflicted." She confesses to him.

He nods as he is listening to her. "That could happen to anyone." He empathizes with her. "Even the best of us."

"Yeah, but it seems to happen to me more than a lot of other people." Summer states despondently. She sighs again. "I don't know I just…." She looks into his eyes and smiles. "Here I go again, boring you with my drama." She comments apologetically.

Chance shakes his head. "You're not boring me."

Summer smiles. "I probably am. I mean you just got back in town, and I'm telling you about my problems." She looks at him again. "It's the second time I've done this now. You probably just want to work out and not listen about my rough year." She shrugs. "I mean that is what you came here for right?"

"Yeah, I did come to work, out but you're not keeping me from doing that." He shrugs as well. "I mean sometimes you come for something at first and end up doing something else…."

"Like a distraction." Summer interjects, pursing her lips. "Yeah, I've had plenty of those and I don't really want to be one."

"You're not." Chance insists. "I enjoy the conversation to be honest." He states sincerely. "It's nice to talk with someone about something other than dealing with criminals…"

"Well, I'm glad that I am more entertaining to you than a criminal." Summer jokes.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah…."

"And you're certainly more pleasant to be around than a criminal. And better looking than all of them." Chance finds himself saying aloud. He gives her a look and then smiles.

Summer eyes widen a bit after he says that, and she returns his smile. "Un-huh, well that's good to hear." They share another smile and then Summer hears her phone buzzing.

"I wonder who that is?" She says aloud. "It's probably my mom." She takes her off her gloves and reaches for her cell phone.

"It is her." She confirms. She reads Phyllis's text. "She wants to know if we are still on for seeing a movie this evening." She reports to Chance. She then starts texting to Phyllis. "Yes, mom we are still on for our movie date tonight. Looking forward to it." She finishes typing and smirks and then checks the time. "And I probably should go get ready for that." She starts to gather up her stuff. She turns to look at Chance.

"It was nice talking to you again." She tells him.

"Same." He responds. "And sorry for cutting your workout short."

"It's okay, it was a welcome _distraction_." Summer teases him. She gives him another smile, and bids him good-bye. He watches her walk away for a moment and then goes to do his own workout.


	10. Meeting a New Friend

**Making A New Friend**

"I think that this is going to be a hot spot man." Devon says looking around their new hotel that had been built in Detroit.

"Yes, I do believe it will be successful." Adam adds smiling. He looks around the hotel and smiles admiringly. "In fact, I think it will outdo my sister's hotel." He brags. "The Grand Phoenix is doing quite well in Genoa City, but I think that this hotel will give it a run for its money." He predicts.

"Here's hoping it does and here's hoping it makes a lot of money." Devon's friend Terrell says. He smiles at the two men.

"I can't thank you guys again for partnering up with me on this hotel. I think that this is a great location and that business will be booming. You'll see." He promises them.

"Well, I have a hard time saying no to a good business proposition." Devon confesses. "And this was a good one man." He shakes Terrell's hand. Adam also shakes his hand.

"I can't wait until it opens in a few weeks." Devon declares. "It should be good."

"It will be." Terrell promises him. "We're on track for things setting up very well for our grand opening. It's going to be great man, and I'm glad you guys will be a part of it."

The three men talk for a bit more. And then Terrell looks at his watch. "In a little while I'm heading over and meeting up with some kids, so we can attend the NFL game that is going on this afternoon." He informs both men.

"We're headed over there too." Connor pipes up excitedly. "It's my first NFL game." He tells Terrell.

"Oh, really?" He asks Connor smiling. "It's actually the first NFL game for a lot of the kids that we are taking from our youth center. It looks like we are going to have a lot of excited children there." He says happily. "And we actually scored seats that are very close to the field."

"We're going to be close to the field too." Connor tells him.

"Well, maybe we'll see you at the game, maybe we might be sitting near you." Terrell looks at Devon. "Are you sure you don't want to catch the game with us?" He asks. "I have an extra ticket." He offers

Devon shrugs. "Nah, I'm good. I'm going to catch up with some other friends I have here and have an early dinner. And call my lady and see how she's doing."

"Okay, well I understand. Well maybe next time." Terrell replies.

"Yeah." The men chat some more and then they part ways. Devon, Adam and Connor head off to the hotel they are staying at, and Terrell heads to the youth center.

Later that day Adam and Connor arrive at the stadium.

"There are a lot of people, here." Connor says looking around.

"Of course, there are." Adam tells him laughing. "Football is America's favorite sport, son, a lot of people love it." They go and get some snacks and then head to their seats. As they are making their way to the seats Connor continues to look around excitedly.

They finally find their seats. As they settle in, they turn and see a familiar face.

"Well, look it here." Terrell says smiling at them. "So, we meet again." He greets them.

"Hi." Connor greets him. Adam nods and smiles at him. "It looks like we all scored some good seats." He observes.

"Yes, we did, all of us." Terrell then indicates to a line of children that are sitting in the row with him. Including a pretty little black girl that was Connor's age. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, had brown skin and dark brown eyes that held a warmness in them. Her older eleven-year-old brother was sitting beside her.

"Hi." The girl says and gives them a bright smile. "I'm Tamara." She tells them.

"Hi." Connor replies.

"This is my first NFL game." The young girl tells him.

"Me too." Connor reveals to her. "My dad decided we would see one while he's on this business trip."

"And it's my birthday!" Tamara blurts out smiling.

"That's cool. Happy Birthday." Connor tells her. The two children smile at each other and Adam and Terrell also share a smile. Everyone settles in as the game begins. Everyone takes in the game and the children particularly Connor and Tamara are very excited. The crowd erupts when a player from the Lions scores a TD. Connor and the children's eyes widen as he runs near their section with the football in his hand. He hands the ball to Connor and runs away. Connor looks at Adam excitedly.

"Hey Dad, he gave me the ball!" He tells Adam excitedly.

"That's great son." Adam tells him smiling. "Your first Touchdown ball." Adam leans forward and nudges him gently. "Treasure that, it's _special_." He advises him. He smiles.

Tamara looks over at Connor and her eyes widen. "You got a ball, that's awesome!" She gushes. "I hope I get one."

"Well, the game is still young, young lady." Terrell tells her. "So maybe you will get one too."

"I hope so." Tamara nods excitedly. "That would be a great birthday present."

"I hope you get one, too." Connor tells her.

"Thanks." Tamara tells him in an appreciative manner. They continue to watch the game. Half time comes up.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Terrell announces. He looks down the aisle at Marsha, the other volunteer from the youth center who was attending the game.

"You good with the kids?" He asks her.

She nods. "I'm good."

He stands up and makes his way towards the restroom. Tamara turns to look at him and then scoots over to sit in his seat beside Connor.

"What school do you go to?" She asks him curiously.

"Walnut Grove Academy." He tells her.

"I've have not heard of that. Where is that at?" She asks him.

"It's in Genoa City." He informs her. "It's in Wisconsin."

"Oh, you're not from here at all."

He shakes his head. "Nope just visiting with my dad on his trip." The two children talk a bit more and Adam watches them with an amused look on his face. He was happy to see Connor making a friend.

"That's my big brother Tommy." Tamara tells Connor as they continue to talk.

Tommy looks at Connor and waves.

"Hey." He says.

Connor waves back.

Connor and Tamara continue to chat and then Terrell shows back up.

"You stole my seat, young lady." He jokes with her.

"I like this one better." Tamara admits laughing.

"Oh, because you made a new friend." He says laughing.

She nods and smiles again.

"Can I sit here?" She asks. "Please…" She looks up at him, her eyes shining.

"Hmmm…." Terrell begins. He shrugs. "Well, it is your birthday after all." He tells her. "And if no one else says anything, then I won't say anything." He then sits down in the seat she started out sitting in. The game continues and everyone enjoys it. A couple of more touchdown are thrown, but no one comes back over to the area where they are sitting. The game comes to an end, (the Lions win it) and Tamara has a disappointed look on her face.

"Did everyone enjoy the game?" Terrell asks looking around at the kids.

"That was fun, wasn't it guys?" Marsha asks.

"It was cool. I enjoyed it." Tommy states.

"Me too." The other children admitted.

"Yeah, it was fun." Tamara says smiling and then the disappointed look comes across her face again.

"What's that face for Tamara?" Terrell asks.

"What's wrong?" Connor asks, also noticing her face.

"It's nothing, I just really wanted to get a Touchdown ball today." She says in a disappointed manner.

"Oh, girl, we will come back to more games in the future, you'll have more opportunities to get a ball." Terrell assures her. "Someone will see you and have a hard time resisting your smile."

Tamara smiles at his comments. "I just really wanted one today." She says. "Because it's my birthday." She then sits up straight and then smiles again. "But you're right, I'm glad we came, we had fun. I'll get one another time."

Connor looks at her and down at the ball in his hand thinking for a moment. He makes a decision.

"You can have mine if you want." He tells her.

Tamara looks at him and her eyes widen. "Really?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah." He tells her. "It is your birthday after all." He tells her returning her smile. "And my dad says we will go to more games too." He tells her. "And I will get more opportunities to get a ball too." He turns and looks at Adam.

"Right dad?" He asks.

"Definitely son." Adam tells him smiling at his son's kindness. Connor smiles at him and then looks back at Tamara. He offers the ball to her again.

"You can have it, if you want it." He tells her. "This is a special ball, like my dad says and this is a special day for you." He shrugs. "It is your birthday after all." He repeats again.

Tamara looks at him and smiles. "Thanks!" She exclaims and takes the ball from him. "This is a great gift, I love it." They smile at each other. And Terrell and Adam also look at each other and share a smile and nod.

"Well, that was very nice of you son." Terrell commends him. Everyone chats for a little more and then they get up to leave.

On their way out, Terrell shakes Adam's hand.

"You have a nice boy there." He tells him.

"He doesn't get that from me." Adam tells him only halfway joking.

Terrell laughs and shakes his head. A more serious look then comes across his face.

"That gift means a lot to Tamara, more than you know." He pauses and then continues. "This is such a great experience for these kids. Some of them have really haven'[t had the best opportunities to do fun stuff like this. And going to this type of event and in Tamara's case getting to have this experience and getting that ball, it's big." He shakes Adam's hand again. "More than you know." He repeats.

Adam shakes his hand and shrugs. "I'm glad Connor made a friend." The two men talk for a bit more and then part ways, Terrell and Marsha leaving with the kids, and Adam turning to leave with Connor.

Tamara looks at Connor and waves. "Thank you again." She tells him. "I hope to see you again."

"Yeah, I hope so." Connor waves back at her. He then turns to walk away with Adam and glances up at him. "We can come back here again, can't we dad?"

Adam nods. "Of course, we can son." He promises him, putting his hand on his shoulder as they walk away to go back to their hotel room.


	11. Remembering a Memorable Meeting in Miami

**Reflecting on a Memorable Meeting in Miami**

"Don't run up on me like that." Jett cautions to the man who had rushed up to him while he was stirring his coffee at Crimson Lights.

"You were rather short with me on the phone, when I called you the other day." Adrian tells him. "You don't seem to be very cooperative."

"Hmm..." Jett continues to stir his coffee and then takes a sip. He puts his cup down and then gives Adrian a stern look. "Well, I don't know how I am supposed to act regarding this news that you've just sprung upon me all of a sudden." He shakes his head and frowns. "This is some big news."

"Do you realize how blind sighted I am by this?" He asks. "I mean…, after all these years, you come forward with this news… Come on man…"

Adrian leans forward and looks at Jett with a frustrated look on his face. "I mean I just found out myself." He claims. "I mean I found the letter, after Celeste gathered up all of my things and threw it on the lawn." He reveals to Jett.

"She just threw it all out there, huh?" Jett asks. "Well, that's what you get man when you keep stepping out on your wife." He sighs deeply as he thinks about Adrian's news. "That's what you get." He repeats. "Man…you constantly stepping out on your wife, is why you are even in this situation to begin with." He remarks disapprovingly.

He shakes his head. "And why innocent people are being dragged into and affected by this situation." He gestures towards Adrian. "Including your wife and your kids with her and…." He looks at Adrian and he raises his eyebrow.

"And my other child will now be affected." Adrian finishes for him. He shrugs. "But she has a right to know that I am her father."

"But _now_?" Jett questions. "She's in a great place now. She's happy, she's settling down here and doing work that she loves." He informs Adrian. He sighs. "She got a good man and they are happy." A thought then crosses his mind. He frowns and gives Jett a suspicious look.

"Wait a minute..." He wonders thinking. "Is that why you decided to contact me about this news? Because you found out that your daughter's man is rich?" Jett holds up his hand in protest. "Hey man, if you think you are going to use her and her relationship as some sort of money grab..."

Adrian rolls his eyes. "Now, why would you think that of me?"

"I don't know because you seem like the type that would do that man." Jett states bluntly.

"No, I don't want to take money from her." Adrian insists. "And have you forgotten my other daughter is married to a rich man. I haven't really been hitting them up for cash." Adrian moves his head and then smiles. "Well not too much. My new son-in-law did loan me some cash a while ago, after I crashed Lola's wedding."He informs Jett. "But that was after I got into a bit of a pickle and I needed some help."

"Man, you are not going to try that with…" Jett begins but Adrian cuts him off. Adrian holds up his hand to stop him.

"Like I said I'm not trying to do that." He proclaims. "I just want to get to know my daughter." A thoughtful look comes across his face. "Lola is my youngest. And after watching how beautiful she looked walking down the aisle and getting married, that… well, that made me realize just how much I have missed out on her life." Adrian confesses to him. "And how much I regret not being the father I should have been to her, Arturo and Rey."

"Well, you also weren't a father to…"

"I know." Adrian interrupts again. "I know." He repeats. "But I want to make things right and try and get a chance to know her." He sighs. "And explain things to her, because I really didn't know that she existed."

"But this is going to turn her world upside down." Jett predicts protectively. "And I don't think…"

"She deserves to know the truth." Adrian insists firmly. "And I would like to get to know her, maybe have a relationship with her." He shrugs. "Maybe I can make things right with at least one of my kids, especially since the others resent me." He shrugs again. "Well Arturo doesn't full on resent me, he's more disappointed than anything, but Rey and Lola are very upset with me…" He admits.

"Well, you can't really use a new relationship to make up for what you did to your other kids." Jett warns him.

Adrian frowns. "Yeah, but I would still like to get to know my daughter." He rubs his face thinking. He then gestures towards Jett. "Surely you understand, you're a father."

Jett nods. "Yeah and I love my daughter to death." He smiles thinking about Ana. "She's wonderful." A thoughtful look then comes across his face. "And I wish I had gotten to know her sooner. I wasn't around for most of her life, because her mother didn't tell me about her."

Adrian nods knowingly. "So, you do understand."

Jett sighs. "I understand being blind sighted by this type of news, but ultimately being happy about the result. Ana finding me was the best thing that ever happened to me." He nods his head. "I wish I had known her sooner."

"Well, let me have that same chance."

A concerned look comes across Jett's face. "But man, you haven't done right by the kids that you knew about."

"I made a lot of mistakes." Adrian admits. "But I want to be a better man and do right by all my children… Including…." He gives Jett a serious look.

"Including Elena." Jett finishes for him. The two men become silent for a moment and look at each other.

"Including Elena." Adrian repeats. "I want to get to know her and I think you can help me."

"This is just all so out of the blue." Jett expresses still trying to process the news. "I just can't believe that my sister Monica would hook up with you like that." He shakes his head. "I mean a married man." He frowns. "That wasn't my sister man." He claims strongly. "Going after married men wasn't her style."

"She didn't know." Adrian admits to him. "At least not at first."

"But how did you guys even get together like that?" Jett probes.

"Well, like I was telling you on the phone. It happened in early 1987 down in Miami." Adrian states to him. "Remember you were on tour then down there."

Jett nods reminiscing. "Yes, I was just starting out in my career then. That was one of my earlier tours."

"Yeah, man your career was really starting to boom back then." Adrian states. "And I was living and working in Miami. My boss had given me some tickets to see your show." Adrian remembers back to that time. "And I went and I saw your sister. She was standing there near the front of the stage, so bright and beautiful." Adrian comments smiling at the memory of Monica, Elena's mother. "So full of energy and optimism."

Jett smiles as he listens to Adrian's description of Monica. "Yeah, that was my sister alright…"

"And I made her acquaintance and things went from there." Adrian said. "You were in Miami for a few nights and Monica and I...well we hung out."

Jett raises his eyebrow. "It sounds like you two did more than hang out."

Adrian nods. "Yes, we did. We had a connection and it was just… it was something man."

"But you were a married man, Adrian." Jett scolds him. "Didn't you think about your wife and children?" He questions him.

"Celeste and I were on the outs then. We were often on the outs until one day after Lola was born, she kicked me out." Adrian confesses. "And I never really returned home, until this last time around."

"She probably kicked you out because you were cheating again, right?" Jett guessed.

"Yes, I was, I have had my issues with philandering over the years."

"Probably a lot of issues." Jett presumes.

"I'm not going to lie; I do enjoy the ladies." Adrian confesses smiling.

"Including my sister." Jett shakes his head again. He looks down at his coffee and then back up at Adrian. "So, what happened after you and Monica, made each other acquaintance in Miami?" He questions. "She didn't mention you, I never met you…"

"Well, we kept in touch for a little while after." Adrian informs him. "We wrote and called. But then…."

"Then what?"

"Then one day she called the house and Celeste was there and answered the phone, and Monica ended up covering." Adrian reveals. "But after that I had to come clean to her about being a married man." He pauses before he continues the story. "And she wrote me this letter about how upset she was but also mentioned she had gotten back together with a boyfriend."

Jett nods as he listens. "Right. She was dating a guy around this time named Wayne who I always thought was Elena's father…" Jett pauses, and he thinks some more. "They were actually dating before I was touring in Miami."

Adrian nods. "Yes, and she actually told me about him. She told me that they had broken up when I met her in Miami."

"But they got back together after we left Miami." Jett interjects thinking some more.

"Probably not too long after her and I met."

"Which was why it was easy for him to believe that Elena was his." Jett finishes. "But…" He shrugs. "How can we know for sure that she's not really his?" Jett asks.

"In the letter that I found in my box of stuff, Monica said that I was the father." Adrian states. "She seemed to know for sure."

"When did she send you this letter?" Jett asks.

"In 2004." Adrian informs him.

"Elena would have been 16 or 17 then." Jett replies. "I wonder what pushed Monica to try and tell you the truth then?" Jett wonders. "Though I will say that her and Wayne had ended things by then, but he was still apart of Elena's life."

"I don't know." Adrian shrugs. "But she wrote me that letter, that I never got."

"Yet it was found in your stuff, unopened?" Jett asks. "No one went in it?"

Adrian shakes his head. "No one, not even Celeste." He pauses and then continues. "That is one thing I will say about my wife, she actually didn't snoop much, which is probably why I've been able to get away with a lot of the things that I have gotten away with."

"So, you got the letter and you just found it now…" Jett rubs his face. "Sis never said anything."

"Maybe she decided not to say anything after the other guy stepped in. And even more so after I didn't respond to her letter." He frowns. "She must have thought I didn't want anything to do with Elena."

A sad look comes across Jett's face. "And now Monica is gone."

Adrian nods a somber look on his face. "And I'm sorry man, I didn't know her for very long, but I could tell she was a special lady."

Jett nods in agreement. "She was. And so is Elena." He remarks in a matter of fact manner.

"And I would like to get to know her."

A concerned look comes across Jett's face again. "But how do we tell her the truth? And maybe we should still get a DNA test or something." He suggests.

"Okay, we can do that, if she agrees to it." Adrian responds. "But I think we need to be straight with her."

Jett nods. "Hmmm…. Yeah. But man, I just don't want to rock her world like this." He replies hesitantly. "She's been through a lot the last several years, dealing with her mother's illness, losing her, taking care of me when I was ill." Jett gives him a serious look. "You know she dropped out of medical school and took care of me."

"She sounds like a remarkable young woman." Adrian states.

"She is and I just don't want to upset her with this news." Jett takes another sip of his coffee.

"I mean she is like a daughter to me." Jett states protectively. "I helped raise her and had a big part in her life. I don't like to see her hurt or blind sighted and this news will do that to her."

"Which is why I need your help in telling her." Adrian repeats. "We have to find a way to break this news to her." The two men share another look and Jett looks down thinking.

"Man, this is a lot. I'll have to think about how we should approach this." Jett says. He then hears his phone buzzing. He looks at it.

"Is that her?" Adrian asks curiously.

"No, it's actually Ana." Jett says. "She's going to be a little late to our dinner tonight, because she's caught up at work at Hamilton-Winters." Jett tells him after he reads her text. He glances at the time before he puts his phone away.

"I actually should be getting out of here. I have some work that I would like to do on a new song that I'm writing." He reveals to Adrian.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Jett gives Adrian another serious look. "Songwriting is very relaxing for me, it's good for me to do when I'm trying to figure stuff out. And boy do I have to figure out how to handle this situation with you and Elena."

"But you will help me, right?" Adrian questions.

Jett sighs and looks at him again. "I guess. I just need some time to think about how we should approach this. Give me that time okay?"

Adrian nods. "Okay, just let me know."

Jett nods. "Un-huh." He then gives Adrian a curious look. "So are you sticking around in town or…?"

"I actually am going to stick around for a bit." Adrian tells him. "I am staying at the Grand Phoenix, Kyle put me up there."

"Un-huh."

"You know almost all of my children are here, so maybe I can stay around and reconnect with them. And get to know Elena." Adrian expresses hopefully.

"Well, good luck, with all of that. You're going to need it." Jett tells him knowingly. The two men talk for a bit more and then Jett leads to go home.

Adrian watches him walk away for a moment and thinks about their conversation. He sighs and hopes that Jett will be able to help him break the news to Elena. He knew he had made a lot of mistakes but did want to work things out with his children, including his newest daughter.


End file.
